Bleach: ブリーチ
by xSeireiHime
Summary: Soul Reaper!Orihime AU. Come and join the adventures of our bubbly heroine! Note: Some roles will be switched.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way or form, all rights go to Tite _Kubo._

 _'Thoughts' and others._

Speech.

* * *

 _Chapter I: The Death and The Princess_

 **Karakura Town, 9:10 p.m.**

"The town is quiet than it seems." Mumbled a voice, "But regardless, this is where I'll be working for the next few weeks. It shouldn't take long."

With a whoosh, it disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Boy, Tatsuki is going to be mad," said, first year, Orihime Inoue, "Oh no, she'll bonk me harder than last time! I better hurry!"

The female picked up her pace, scurrying away, holding a bag that held leeks rather tightly, to ensure her groceries wouldn't fall. The night seemed eerie than usual, she noted, which sent her nerves on haywire. That's when she heard it, the screeching from the distance. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. She increased her pace until it turned into a full blown sprint, she didn't know why, but, she sensed _death_. Orihime eventually made it home safe, opening the door, and greeted by a bonk on her noggin.

Her hand went to land on her head, rubbing the throbbing bump, "O-Ow, Tatsuki! What was that for?" The busty beauty pouted, giving her /the/ look.

"You were late again!" Tatsuki hissed, glaring at her friend.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up with...some cute fluffy animals...?"

"For goodness sake, Hime, you know it's dangerous at this time of night!"

"Sorry, sorry." The auburnette bowed; hoping the female would forgive her.

"It's alright, just promise me, you won't be so reckless?" Tatsuki sighed, shaking her head.

"It's a deal!"

The night passed by rather smoothly, the two girls joked around, would have the occasional girl talk and such. This girl was Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime's childhood friend. The two had practically hit it off once they met, to the point, they were inseparable. They were sisters, though not biologically. The two lived together and after hearing the death of Sora—Orihime's older brother—she volunteered to share the apartment, and has been with her ever since.

"Hey Hime, I've been meaning to ask, what do you think of the ill-tempered moron," the girl started, an evil glint glistening within her brown orbs.

"Who are you talking about?" Orihime voiced her confusion, tilting her head as they washed the dishes.

"You know, Ichigo!" She huffed, sighing. She loved the gentle female to death, but Orihime came out a little dense.

"Oh, what do I think of him..? He's a pretty scary guy!"

"Course he is, ya know with that ugly mug of his."

"Don't be mean! He may be weird looking, but he definitely isn't ugly."

"Ah, so you're saying he's handsome?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but he's not bad." Orihime shrugged, continuing on, "Why?"

"No reason," Tatsuki brushed it aside, the real reason she was asking was because the orange haired idiot has a thing for Orihime, but the two hardly interacted, even if they had the chance, Ichigo would always makes himself look like a dunce—It was sad really. Once the dishes were done, they both headed to bed, turning in for the night. The teen snuggled into bed, that is, till she noticed mysterious figure standing in the center of her room, giving her the creeps.

"It's near, I can sense it..." The figure said, walking toward the open window.

Orihime was gobsmacked, incoherent syllables escaping her lips, hands clutching the blanket tightly. Finally, gaining the confidence, she spoke,

"H-Hey…What are you d-doing in my room and h-how did you get here?"

The figure blinked, once, twice, and then thrice, "Wait a minute, you can see me?"

"Yeah I-I can! N-Now answer my question!"

"Fine, I suppose I owe you answers, but first, I'll introduce myself, I'm a Soul Reaper and my name is Tōshirō Hitsugaya of Squad 10." He said, deciding to keep his captain status a secret. Then again, his haori would give it away but, she wasn't aware of the statuses in the Soul Society so he really didn't have to worry.

"Oh, I'm Orihime Inoue, please to meet you Tōshirō." She smiled, the tension dissipating, "So what brings you here?"

"I was sent by the Soul Society to investigate the increase of hollow activity," he informed the young teen, whom in returned, stared in avid awe.

"Wait, what are hollows?"

"Time for a lesson I suppose," he sighed, lifting his hand up and held up two index fingers, "There are two types of spirits. One is called plus, and it's the common spirit, you can say _"Ghosts"_ , fall into this category."

Orihime nodded, listening intently.

"The other type are called Hollows, these attack both living and dead beings and devour their souls. This is what you call, _"Evil Spirits."_ In a sense, you could say." Tōshirō then looked up, tucking his arms into his sleeves, "Any questions?"

She thought about it and shook her head, to which earned a nod from the male.

"We Soul Reapers have two duties, one: we guide pluses to the Soul Society using Soul funeral or Konsō. You have yet to witness this technique. The other is to get rid of hollows, which is my current mission."

"So, you mean there's a hollow running about? What are you waiting for? Go on! Get it!"

"Well, you see, I can't sense it." He mumbled, cupping his chin.

Then, Orihime heard most bone chilling screech, worried she called out him, "Hey Tōshirō! Didn't you hear that?"

Said person stared at her disbelievingly, how was it possible that she heard it before him? No matter, right now isn't the best time to be thinking of such trivial things, someone's life was on the line. Well, time to get to it. Just then, Tatsuki's screams were heard, the grey hued teen gasped, scrambling out of bed.

"Tatsuki!" She yelled, running out, closely followed by Toshiro. Arriving in the living room, the hollow turned upon hearing the voice of another inhabitant, holding onto the unconscious female rather tightly; his glowing eyes staring in a dangerously. It was unsure to attack or flee with his prey.

"Let's go of her!" She screamed, getting teary eyed as the Soul Reaper zoomed pass, lifting his sword before bringing back down, and slicing its arm off, blood gushing out. Hissing in pain, it erratically moved his arm around; the metallic liquid landing everywhere. Orihime ran and flawlessly caught her friend, stumbling forward. A relieved sigh escaped her full plump lips. That was a close call.

Her body trembled, _'Eh, am I scared...?'_ She mused, clutching onto Tatsuki like her life depended on it. Grey pools scavenged the area, and noticed a giant hole where the door once was.

"I assume, the hollow must've sensed your spiritual concentration instead, but it mistaken your friend there to be the source of it, however, you were the actual target here." The Captain of the 10th division concluded, preparing himself for the next attack.

"S-So it's my fault? The reason Tatsuki almost died…was because of me?"

"What?" realizing what he had said being misinterpreted; he tried to clear things up, "That's not what I..."

However, he was unable to finish his sentence as the hollow had recovered from the earlier blow, and swung his other unscathed arm; which made contact with Tōshirō and he was sent flying. Ultimately, he went crashing against the nearby wall. The gentle teen gasped, eyes widening as she called out to him

"No Tōshirō!"

Emerging from the rubble, he clutched his head, berating himself for his carelessness. His vision was momentarily blurred as he was carefully recuperating from his minor injuries and senses. _'A Soul Reaper of a Captain status getting beaten by a mere hollow? Pathetic...'_ He scolded himself, chuckling bitterly. Snapping out of his stupor, he noted that the human girl was confronting the monster, all on her own. _'Idiot…!'_ He growled.

"Hey ugly, you want my soul? Come and get it!" Orihime knew it was a stupid move. However, she was tired of being useless.

 _'No more!_ ' Her gaze stayed over to a bloodied unconscious Tatsuki, tears brimmed alongside her lower eyelids; a few slipping out. _'This is for you, Tatsuki…Tōshirō.'_

"Fool!" He hissed, running towards them, desperately trying to reach out to her. _'Why are humans always overruled by emotions? It's stupid.'_

Orihime then closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. Slowly opening her eyelids, grey hues widen at the sight before her. Tōshirō had intercepted the blow, and was in between the jaws of the hollow, his sword piercing through the monster's front teeth. Recoiling in pain, it cried out in agony, he fell to his knees, then to the ground with a _thud_. Scared, she ran towards him, stopping a few feet away.

"Foolish girl, did you honestly think it would be satisfied? No, it would go after another soul. Their hunger is endless."

The auburn haired female casted her gaze downwards, intertwining her hands together as he crawled to the nearest wall, sitting up straight, he held out his sword, his breathing a bit raspy.

"Orihime Inoue, do you wish to save your friend?"

"Y-Yes..!"

"Then, there is only one way. You must become a Soul Reaper yourself. By stabbing the center of your chest with my zanpakutō, you shall receive half of my powers, so you can defeat it. Now, come closer." He spoke, the tip of his blade touching Orihime's chest once she walked closer. Though, this is forbidden, he can't allow the souls of the innocent to be devoured all thanks to his failure.

"I have a feeling this won't be our last meeting," she lightly smiled, which he returned.

"Indeed it won't."

The next they knew, he had jabbed his blade through, and a poof of smoke disappeared as soon as it appeared. There stood Orihime, in robes very similar to which he had been wearing earlier. Her hand reaching for the hilt, unsheathing it slowly,

"Alright you hollow, time for you to pay the price!"

A loud war cry was heard, as she charged toward it recklessly, her emotions fueling her attacks; _determination, anger, sadness_ , all bundled up into one. Jumping into the air, she brought her sword down with such ferocity, it scared him a little. Furthermore, he was there, except, stripped of all of his powers.

' _I only meant to give her half, but she took all of it. I'm without powers. Furthermore, this feeling...that time...I couldn't feel its presence at all...it's like an invisible filter was out there, but why didn't I noticed it...?'_ He continued in thought, _'It is as if a great power was hindering my senses, it was her! The room was filled with her spiritual pressure. It had confused me!'_

He was left speechless…

 _'I've never seen or heard of a human whom could see us Soul Reapers, nor a mere human who could defeat these demons. I've never seen a Zanpakutō quite like this, which responds to said individual Soul Reaper's spiritual power be so huge!'_ He went on in his mind, watching Orihime swing her sword around, slicing off the monster's legs and arms right off.

"This is what you get for hurting Tatsuki! She yelled, finally slashing her sword through the hollow's mask, and dissipating into thin air.

 _'Just who is she...?'_

Orihime then fell unconscious, Toshiro not too far from her. Sensing someone approaching them, he kept his guard up. Though, this man's appearance stunned him a little, his dark coat, sported a white diamond pattern at the hem, barely visible. Dark green shirt and pants just underneath, his sandals emitting a low clack sounds as he tilted his striped green bucket hat upwards, that shadowed his eyes, his messy light blonde strands framing his face and hanged between his eyes, "I can provide you with the things you need..." He spoke, rubbing his stubble.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter II:_

 _Starter_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Orihime, why didn't you save me? I thought that's the reason you became a soul reaper!" A bloody image of her sister like figure appeared, tugging on her robe,_ _"Owww the pain!"_

 _She turned, finding Tōshirō there, crossing his arms, "Sorry, you were too late!"_

" _Eh what do you-?"_

However, she never finished her sentence as she was being woken up.

"Hey Hime, wake up or we'll be late for school!" Came the voice of Tatsuki, shaking the sleeping beauty awake.

"…Tatsuki?" She gasped, "B-But were you injured?"

"Hm, injured? What are you talking about?" She questioned, tilting her head, "When was I hurt?"

"What...?"

Orihime was left speechless. Didn't Tatsuki remember what had happened? How could that be? Could've it been the work of the Soul Reaper? Did he go back to the Soul Society Place? The image of Tōshirō popped into her mind, as she was to engrossed in her thoughts, she completely missed her best friend ramblings, something about tracking down whose responsible and kick their ass.

* * *

 **Karakura High, 9:43 am.**

Cue a yawn.

"Hey Ichigo, you shouldn't be with your mouth open, a fly might enter you know."

"Oh… Hey Chad." Ichigo blinked, placing the book he was reading down.

"Orihime is late."

"Eh?"

"You were thinking about Orihime, weren't you?"

"Wha..? N-No, pfft, what kind of question is that?" A flustered Ichigo denies.

"..." Chad became silent, before speaking again, "Ichigo, what do you like about her anyway? I mean with her looks, her reputation, she's out of your league...frankly, she's better off with..."

"She's nice!"

"Huh...?"

"She's just so kind! So gentle, so compassionate…" Ichigo dreamily sighed, "She's the best..."

"I-Is that so...?"

"Well, hate to break it to you, but she might not come today." Another voice interjected, "Orihime that is,"

"Ah. Mahana." Ichigo bluntly spoke to the female.

"What do you mean? Don't you always come with Orihime to school?" asked Chad, quite curious.

"I do," Mahana rambled on, "I went by her apartment, and there was a huge hole on the front of the building. Tatsuki claimed some truck crashed or something like that."

"Truck…? Then, is she injured? Or worse, is she dea…" He was cut off by a light pat to his back.

"Sorry to disappoint everyone, but neither me nor Tatsuki was injured." Orihime smiled, holding her hand bag, the karate champion by her side.

"Orihime!" Ichigo grinned, catching everyone off guard, "G-Good morning!"

"Ah yes," She offered a soft smile, "You're as energetic as always Ichigo."

The busty teen went to sit down, Mahana occupying the seat in front, asked, "So you came after all huh? You were helping out with the repair?"

"Yes I was, and what's 3 period?" Orihime inquired.

"Oh, it's Social Studies."

"Ah okay, Ochi-sensei won't mind."

"You're Orihime right?" Came an all too familiar voice, "Nice to meet you."

Turning to the source, she was left baffled, just then, Mahana decided to introduce the two, "Oh, I forgot. This is Tōshirō, he just transferred today, yes, it's a weird time, but his family were in a situation that they just had to move suddenly."

"H-Hey it's you!" gasped the female, mouth agape.

"Hm…? Have you met him somewhere Hime?" asked the confused brunette.

"Say Orihime, I don't have my books yet, may I please look at yours?" Tōshirō outstretched his hand, writing was revealed, reading,

 **'Don't blow my cover or there will be consequences.'**

 _'What on earth? What is he is up too?'_

* * *

"Where are we going? Are you learning me to an empty area? What dost thou intend to attempt?" Tōshirō spoke.

"Can you stop talking like that? It's weird." Orihime added, exhaling.

"Weird? How rude, isn't rather impressionable for someone who learned it all in one day?"

"Eh, not really..." She looked off to the side, unfazed, "Anyway, can you explain what's going on?" Orihime was baffled, what was Tōshirō doing here exactly?

"Explain what...?"

"Mhm, I thought your job was over? What and why are you doing in my class? Weren't you supposed to return to the Soul Society Place?"

"Foolish girl, only a Soul Reaper can go back to the Soul Society. Right now, I am unable to return."

"Eh? What do you..?"

"It's because, I lost all of my powers."

"...!? Wha...!?" She blinked, "B-But I'm no longer a Soul Reaper. Where did this _'Soul Reaper powers'_ even go to!?"

" _Inside_ of you, it's not in your _body_ , rather, in your _soul_ that has converted to that of a Soul Reaper." He groaned, crossing his arms, "That's beside the point, last night, most of my powers were taken by you. I barely have any abilities left. I'm even forced to be in this artificial body, known as a gigai."

"A-Artificial...?"

"Its emergency bodies, weakened Soul Reapers enter in order to restore their powers."

"Oh, so it's like a human form of sort?"

"Yes exactly, weak Soul Reapers are targets for hollows, so we pretend to be humans."

 _'This explains why everyone could see him...'_ She thought, before speaking, " So, what's does a weakened Soul Reaper want with me?"

"Well, until my powers return, you shall serve as my substitute for my duties."

"U-Um, sorry, but I'll have to refuse."

"Excuse me?"

"I refuse, I don't want to fight those monsters ever again." Orihime shook her head, arms forming an x.

"Wait a minute! You..."

"Yesterday, I only fought because Tatsuki was in danger." She turned to him, a frown evident on her face, "I'm not fighting those things for strangers. I'm nice, but, I won't go risking my life so carelessly."

The teen then looked down, "Sorry to if I caused you disappointment."

"I see... then, I have no other choice." Tōshirō said as he slipped on a glove that had a skull engulfed by flames on the center as a decoration, and rushed over to her.

"...!? What are..."

His hand came in contact with her head, her soul separating from her body. She was yet again in the same uniform from yesterday's battle.

"E-Eh?! Oh no! My Soul's been removed! Hey, body, please wake up!"

"Hey! Follow me!" He barked, which caught her attention.

* * *

They were now in a different area. Trees were evident alongside some slides and wings. It appeared to be they were at the park. It was too quiet for taste, it nerved her but alas, she didn't bother speak up, just yet. A good minute or two pass before she decides to speak,

"...So"

"Be patient, it will be here shortly."

"What do you mean? We've been waiting here for about 20 min..." She was interrupted by his voice.

"Does a spirit often come here to play?"

"Mhm, one does."

"What kind?"

"I'm guessing a 6 year old. He usually plays here around noon." Orihime demonstrated the spirit's height by crouching down and using her hand give an exact measure.

"Is he your friend?"

"Hm…? No, I've only seen him about 3 or 4 times, I've never even spoken to him." She added to her previous information, tilting her head to the side as Tōshirō showed her his cell phone? "What about it?"

Accepting it, she couldn't help but ask, "What's this?"

"It's an order from the Soul Society, meaning, within 15 minutes of 12, with a 20 meter vicinity of Yumziawa Children's Park...a hollow will make an appearance." Looking off to the side, he added, "More than likely, said child will be attacked.

"...!"

 **"Uwoooh!"** came the yell of the hollow.

"Ahhhhh! Help me!" The child cried out, running towards them.

Orihime reach to unsheathe her sword, only to be stopped by Tōshirō's apparent yell, "Wait! You're going to help him? But isn't he a stranger...?"

Great, He was using her words against her now. She really needed to be careful on what she says around the guy.

"So? I can't just stand by and just watch! How can I not help someone whose about to get attacked right in front of me?"

"Whether it is in front of you or somewhere far, it doesn't change the fact that's the kid's a stranger."

The kid then fell down, hitting the floor with a thud, "Owie...!"

"...!"

"Don't help him! Even if you save him here and now, nothing will matter if you don't become at peace with your duties as a Soul Reaper! Saving him because he's in front of you? Don't be naive." His voice came out rather harshly, "A Soul Reaper treats all spirits equally, alive or dead. You can't just conveniently save those who you can reach!"

Orihime kept quiet, hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Don't save this kid with a half heart! If you want to save him now, you must accept you have to save all spirits! To go anywhere and give your life for them…to save them! You must make that type of a commitment!"

 _'Give your life...?'_ Memories of Tōshirō getting injured for her sake came flooding in. Inwardly, a smile crept onto her face, _'Yeah, I will!'_

She appeared before the hollow and the kid, much to the male's surprise.

"Who are you?" It asked.

Orihime said nothing as she swung her sword, slicing off one of his legs. His cries of agony echoing throughout the park as he flipped over, falling onto his backside.

"Orihime, you've finally accepted...?"

"Quiet now!" came her soft gentle yet strong voice, stabbing her edge of her blade onto the ground, startling the young boy, whom shrieked.

"I don't accept anything just yet. I saved him because I wanted to save him. Is that so wrong?"

"Wha!?"

"Are you any different? You sacrificed yourself to save me that time, at that same pace, you were thinking about complications about your Soul Reaper duties." She continued, "That's not what sacrificing yourself means. At least, I'm different." She then stabbed the hollow's face, and lifted her sword up, which cut through the mask, the trio watching as it disappeared.

"I haven't accepted commitment just yet. If things are looking bad, I might just run away as I'm not very good person when it comes to exreme situations…Though, I'm not a total trash that lives happily without paying back her debts." She outstretched her hand, a serious expression written all over her feminine features, "I'm going to help you with this Soul Reaper job thing."

A smile slowly crept onto Tōshirō's visage, "Yes well, you have my gratitude."

* * *

"Teacher, Orihime's knocked out!"

"What? Where?!"

* * *

 _A/N: That's all for now. Thank you for reading! I appreciate it! R & R Though Orihime is just slightly OOC, slighty. Pairings are obviously IchiHime, HitsuHina, etc._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights to Kubo!  
_  
 _Thoughts, and other._

 **Hollow speech**

Speech.

* * *

 _A/N: If it weren't clear before, I'm sorry on my behalf. But, Ichigo will retain his personality though it's going to be a bit of tsundere when it comes to Orihime. So worry not! But please bear with me!_

* * *

 _Chapter III_ :  
 _Head-hittin'_

* * *

"Idiots, how many times do I have to say it? It isn't bleached, my hair is natural." Ichigo huffed, as he walked home—a few bruises and scrapes evident.. Unaware of his surroundings, he continued on his way. It always like this, for him, ever since he was kid; too distracted by his thoughts, he didn't notice the incoming car until a bright light momentarily blinded him and then, everything turned black. The sound of tires screeching echoing into the night.

* * *

Another day came to be for Karakura Town, everyone going about with life. Orihime and Tōshirō were out at a nearby park where she practiced her accuracy of aim, to increase her success of defeating hollows—though still a newbie, she had skill, that much was obvious. As the leaves fell, the female substitute soul reaper kept her focus, while the petite male became engrossed in his newly bought thriller manga.

"You shall not slay me!" he voiced, clutching it rather tightly as he brought it closer to his face, to show his new profound interest. Surprisingly, he had found about manga not too long ago, and decided to check one out—for research purposes of course; noticing humans—mostly teens—usually had their hands on one. Needless to say, curiosity got the best of him, so he decided to buy one for himself using Orihime's money he "borrowed" from. Eventually, he found out the purpose was to entertain their reader, however at first, he deemed it rather useless, but once the female clarified and elaborated on the subject, he had become addicted.

"Um… Tōshirō…?"

"Ahhhh!" he yelped, blinking, "Eh? Don't scare me like that…! Foolish girl!"

"Oh, sorry..." She meekly apologized, before grinning, "I hit all the pepper balls like you told me."

"Good, wait...all them?"

"Hitting all 100, right?" She edged on, "Yeah, I'm finished. Besides, I found this training kinda fun! Though at first it was rather weird..."

"Fool, I only meant the bad ones!"

"Bad ones...?"

"Yes, don't tell me you hit all of them?"

"Mhm!"

"I only said the ones that had the word Head on them!" He face palmed, "If didn't go by the layout then training exercise was useless!"

"Um...uh...you see, your writing was a tad small..."

* * *

"Crap, those bastards sure had their way with me..." Ichigo groaned rather annoyed, coming into the park's view; hands stuffed in his pockets, swearing a few curse words, he was yet again caught up in another fight as per usual. The carrot top continued with his potty mouth, stomping angrily as he walked home which happened to be passing by the park.

Lazily looking off to the side, he noticed the all too familiar hair color, a smile slowly crept onto his face, "Hey it's Orihme..!"

Tōshirō then walked over to a balls that was scattered nearby and went to pick one up. Luckily, it had head inscribed onto the surface, "Listen here, the hollow's only weakness is the head. If you can slice it clean off, you'll have defeated it with one blow. This was the exercise's purpose, so you could've accurately gone for the head in any given situation."

"Why? So far, I say I'm doing pretty well!"

"Idiot, Think about it, have you ever defeated a hollow with one hit? Being sneaky and exterminating it with a blow is the basics! It's a miracle you've survived this long."

"Oh my…attacking from behind? T-That's so dirty!" She gasped, scrunching up her nose in uncertainty.

"Save it for those of human origin. Right now, your opponents are hollows. The rules don't apply, if you keep on with this nonsense, you'll surely end up dead!"

"Yes, but I..." She protested until someone interrupted her.

"YO ORIHIME!" screamed Ichigo, cupping his mouth with his left hand as the other was tucked away.

"KYAAAA!" was all she replied with, startling the small male in the process.

"I...Ichigo?! W...What brings you here?"

"I'm just headin' home," he replied with a shrug, "What are you doing here Orihime?"

"Oh...I...um..." She tried to come up with an excuse. _'W-What am I supposed to say? I was training? No, that'd be embarrassing!'_

As the scowling teen waited for her answer, he had noted the presence of the new transfer student, "What the…Tōshirō?"

"Have we met before?" He asked, raising a brow.

"H-Hey, that's Ichigo! He's in our class!" Orihime whispered to the albino.

 _'Class…!?'_ He the outstretched his hand, hoping it would dust off any suspicion,"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ichigo then grabbed ahold and gave a firm shake, "No, the pleasure is all mine."

 _'Oh, I see, he usually goes into that character around my classmates! How sneaky! Ah, he's going along with it?'_ Orihime mused, sweat dropping. Silence soon followed after, until the female noticed his bandaged arm, "Err, you okay? Did you fall down or something?"

"Hah? Oh this? Nah, I got hit," he chuckled.

"H-Hit like…by a car?!"

"Yup, I was out last night and bam! Haha, I didn't even see them coming!" The usually scowling teen laughed with a carefree smile.

"What? You shouldn't be smiling about it! You should take this seriously!"

"I am, but I'm sure they didn't mean it." He added, shrugging once more, "All good."

"Say Ichigo, do you often get hurt like this?" Tōshirō interjected their conversation, crossing his arms.

"Occasionally..." he mumbled sheepishly.

"It's more than that! It's more like every day!" Orihime chimed in, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I don't pay much to my surroundings at times..." He sighed, scratching his cheek, before adding thoughtfully, _'All thanks to those fights I keep gettin' into…'_

"Don't go treating it like such!"

 _'Oh...he's just a idiot.'_ Tōshirō concluded as he crossed his arms, "I see..."

Turquoise orbs unconsciously traveled downwards where the boy's pants were ripped from the bottom, skin visible. Scrunching his eyes, he noted a rather familiar looking mark on Ichigo's ankle, though it was barely visible, "Say, the mark on your heel, may I see?"

"Hm? Oh this thing? Must've happened when I got hit..." The albino's expression turned rather seriously sour, cupping his chin which didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo, his expression turning into that of uneasiness, "Hey, why are you making such a face? It's weird..."

"What? Oh no, I'm just thinking how painful it must be,"

"Now that you mention it, my ankle is killing me. I mean, it hurts more than my damned arm..."

"Have you gone to the doctor? You must be in a lot of pain! You should check that out!" The grey hued female fussed, puffing out her cheeks.

"Huh? Erm...uh.." Cue a reddening Ichigo.

"Why are you blushing?"

Tōshirō kept silent, greenish blue hues focused on the wound. This spelled Hollow all over, maybe it was time he'd do some investigation of his own and who better to ask no other than Orihime herself. For now, he kept his mouth shut, silently monitoring their small talk.

"Oh crap, it's late. Chad is going to kill me!" He realized, facing palming and ran toward the stairs nearby.

"You're in a hurry?"

"Yeah, Chad will get me into trouble!"

"Hey, want me to accompany you?"

"Wha…? No! T...That's cool!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" She waved, smiling.

"For sure," As soon as he was on the side walk, he slouched, "Shit, she totally caught me by surprise, so I declined. "Way to go Kurosaki, you've done it again...although, she could've _persisted_..."

* * *

Seeing him leave, Orihime exhaled, "Just watching him makes me exhausted, he makes one worry..." She grumbled to herself, "Will he be alright?"

"...That boy...are you two close?" A curious Tōshirō asked, turning towards her.

"Eh? I guess, you could say that. It matters in the perceptive…" She started thinking back, "He's friends with a friend of mine from childhood."

"Any Family of sorts…?"

"Yeah, but not too long ago, he had a mother..."

"Had?"

"Mhm, she died three years prior. I saw everything, it's still pretty clear. She died in some sort of accident, a real bad one. I was on my way to school, when I saw her and boy. It seemed that she had been run over or something as he was rather frantic. He cried out to her repeatedly, it so sad..." she glumly concluded, "That's all I know, recently I learned it that the orange haired boy was Ichigo and his mom." She then turned to the male, "You seem pretty interested."

"Not really," he replied deadpan.

"Ehhhh?! Then what was that all about?"

"Nothing, anyways, I'm going home."

 _'Hmph! He's always acting so superior, so mean….'_ She chewed the inside of her cheek, frowning, dissipating after, "Oh? Where is your home anyway?"

"That's none of your concern. What? Are you interested in my personal life?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Then don't ask."

 _'H-How rude!'_ She ranted rather sourly in her mind a sigh escaped her lips.

"I'm taking my leave now." He stated once more, dismissing himself.

* * *

"Hey Hime, have you seen my t shirt and short? I can't seem to find them." Tatsuki called out, as she opened door to sister's room as, said person emerged from the restroom, drying her hair with a towel.

"Tatsuki! How many times do have to tell you? Knock before you enter?" she chided, puffing out her cheeks, placing her hands on her hips with sass.

"Sorry, I thought you were in—oh! You took a shower! You could've told me and I'd joined in..."

"What? No! I'm a big girl now..."

"Wow…ever since we've entered high school, you've distanced yourself..."

"I haven't!"

"Oh, I'm also missing some of my clothes…."

"I don't know where they are."

* * *

 **Two Hours later.**

Somewhere in her room, Tōshirō took residence in her closet, arms resting behind his head as he heard beeping, reaching into his shirt, he pulled out the phone. _'An order? This place is...!'_

Meanwhile, on the outside, Orihime blinked as she momentarily stopping what she was doing, as she heard some beeping. Becoming confused, she tapped her chin, "Eh? How weird, is Tatsuki still up?" It beeped for a few minutes until it ceased completely and her closet door was rammed open.

"Orihime!" Tōshirō called.

"Eeeeep!" She shrieked, " Y…You? How long have you been in there! And are those Tatsuki's clothes?!"

"Right now isn't the time for nonsense! I received an order!"

"Eh?! A hollow is going to appear?"

"The time and place are both..." He slipped on the glove, and rushed toward her, his hand ground through her forehead as Orihime's soul was separated from her body, "Here...and now!"

To their surprise, a hand had pierced through her bed, followed by it's arm and body—shocking both. Now with half of it emerged, it charged right at them.

"Remember! Aim for the head!"

"Un!" She quickly reached for her Zanpakutō and brought it up then down, only managing to slice half of the mask. Much to her surprise, she saw familiar face. A face she that she'd never guessed to see once again.

 _'Not deep enough...!'_ He glowered, watching the hollow exclaim in pain and fled, leaving a dumbstruck Orhime in it's wake, "Darn..it got away.." She huffed and turned to the white haired ex-captain, "We're going after her."

"What?!"

She wanted answers, and she wanted them now, "What's this all about? That was Ichigo's mother...!"

He sighed, "As I previously informed you earlier today, killing it with one blow is the basics. It's for you to make sure one doesn't get injured, however, there's another reason to exterminating quickly…. to also avoid see a hollow's identity..." Silently looking at her, he lightly frowned, "All hollows are souls of former humans."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter IV_ :  
 _Why do you eat it?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"What do you mean? You never told me this before! But aren't they monsters? Don't they need to be defeated?!" Orihime glared—something unnatural even for her—grabbing him by collar and bringing him closer to her.

"Yes! They are indeed monsters, and do need to be defeated!" He reasoned, managing to slip from her grasp.

"So then...I've been killing..."

"There isn't time for such discussion!" He hissed, "That boy...will surely die!"

* * *

 **Kurosaki Household**

"You can't be serious..." Chad frowned, crossing his arms as he leaned against the table.

"I am," Ichigo confirmed, eating some of his favorite curry; courtesy of Isshin, his Father.

"You blew it…you could've had your chance."

"Hah? Whadda ya mean?"

"You missed your chance to reel in Orihime." He added, "Sometimes, you have to grab it."

"Grab it?" Ichigo raised a brow as he reached for his cup and drank.

"Mhm, for example, you should've accepted. Using the pain on your ankle as an excuse and pin her to the wall." Chad coughed, a light blush sporting his dark skin.

Spitting out some juice, "What the fuck?! I ain't the type of guy!"

"You should've just got ahold of her boobs, and then she would've been at your mercy." He motioned to his chest, cupping it, and went to grabbed ahold of his chin, "Though, for her to get friendly with the transfer student...I didn't know she went for those types..."

Ichigo appreciated Chad's friendship, yet sometimes, even the gentle giant had his moments,, "This reminds me, I saw them at the park."

"Oh? You did? Anyway, have you ever been alone with Orihime?" He asked, "I've been to the pet shop with her a few times…"

"Me? Alone with her?" Ichigo chuckled, "No way in hell, I'd lose my shit."

"Good point…"

As they were going to continue their conversation, a loud noise was heard which startled them both, turning their attention to the source. Ichigo was the first to say anything, "Wha…?"

"What was that—sound?" Questioned Chad.

"Crud! Mom's poster!" Ichigo grunted, as he went over to the fallen poster, holding it as he noticed the massive tear on the stretched that connected her face and collarbone, "How did it even rip?!"

"Maybe it was old," answered the giant as he stood near Ichigo.

"There's no…" he trailed off as he spotted something crimson staining the palm of his hand , chills descending his spine, "Is this….blood…?"

Just then, a massive arm emerged and pierced through Ichigo's chest, his body reacting by falling back much to his best friend's worry, "H-HUH? ICHIGO WHAT'S THE MATTER?!"

"What the hell is…" Chad tried to ask.

* * *

"Hollows attack their own family? Why? Didn't you say that hollows eat people's souls when they're hungry?" Orihime inquired, making her way through the rooftops while carrying Tōshirō on her back.

"Hollows who attack humans and other spirits at random, are those who have already eaten their families." Replied the small male, "One more thing…hollows don't eat the souls of their families because they're angry, it's to relieve the pain and suffering. Hollows are fallen souls whom weren't brought into the Soul Society on time, they were failed to be protected…"

She kept silent, unable to grasp the concept—no. More like, she didn't want to hear anymore of this, though she picked up her pace, hoping somehow that she'd reach Ichigo on time.

"The Soul eventually breaks down, which proceeds then to lose it's heart and transforms into a hollow. To fill it's empty heart, seeks out the one they loved the most in it's previous life. You often hear stories of a woman who dies years after the passing of their husband right? It's because the husband converted into a hollow and devoured her soul."

He became silent, hues casted downwards, then spoke, "…Today when we bumped into Ichigo, he had a hollow's bite mark on his ankle. That is why, I asked you if she had family to which you answered yes, but he use to have a mother. There's no doubt, Ichigo will be the one whom the mother attacks."

* * *

Chad crashed against the wall, his right shoulder bleed, much to his surprise. "N-No way, is this blood…? What the hell…going…" Unable to finish his sentence due to a mysterious force knocking back down as he tried to stand up—not to far from the gentle male, Ichigo sat dumbfounded, unsure of what he was seeing.

Towering over Sado was a hideous looking creature that gave the carrot top an dreadful aura, from the looks of it, the monster appeared to be female. Her wavy locks gracefully(?) swaying with each movement of her tail coiling around the struggling tan teen—shaking her rattle as it emitted creepy clattering. His only reaction was that of fear.

 _'What the hell is that thing? What's going on…?'_ He rambled on about within his mind and detected his body a few feet away, _'Hey, that's my body…what happened to me? Ugh…my head's spinning, and what is up with this chain attached to my chest? It's hard to breath….I…should break it…'_

Ichigo tugged continuously at the chain wanting to get rid of the irritation, however, he was interrupted by Chad's painful moaning. Whisking his head, he frowned, _'The fuck am I doing? I shouldn't lounging around, I've gotta help Chad!'_

Rising to his feet, he rushed forward, knocking her down that she lost her balance and released Chad. He ran over to his best friend, and roughly shook him, "Oi! Get out of here! Run away!" Sado made no effort to move as he coughed trying to recovering his breathing, "Chad? Can't you hear me?"

 **"It's no use... Ichigo. He can't hear or see us…"**

He stopped dead in his track, eyes widening, "H-How do you know my name?"

 **"…Have you forgotten my voice already? HOW DISAPPOINTING ICHIGO!"**

It launched itself forward, and Ichigo waited for the worst closing his eyes, but it never did. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Orhime dressed in an entirely new get up, a sword blocking the attacker's hand and her. Her sleeves flapping around thanks to the impact, dust settling around her feet. Blushing inwardly, he mumbled,

"Ori…hime…?"

 **"How dare you!"**

"I'm sorry, but it's what I do. If you want to kill Ichigo, then you got to kill me first!"

This alone received a harsh glare from the fallen soul.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for this half assed chapter, I'm doing my best. And sorry I've updated so late, school has me up the wall! Hoped you liked this chapter and yes, don't worry. I already got started on the next chapter. See you until then!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just own my writing style.

 _Thoughts and other._

 **Hollow speech**

Speech.

* * *

 _Chapter V:_ _Binda Blinda_

* * *

' _I don't understand, why hasn't she moved…why hasn't she attacked? Did my sword scare her off…? No, it's easier said then done…_ ' Orihime currently mused within her mind, ' _Please go away…I don't think that'll happen anytime soon…oh dear..'_

Slowly, grey hues glanced, her vision picking up Chad's crumpled form as he bled, ' _Chad…he was just..and now, he became a victim. All because I was too late!'_ noticing someone else, she became curious, ' _Eh? Whose that over there…?'_ her breath hitched as the sudden realization washed over her. ' _Ichigo? It can't be! He's right behind me!'_

"Just as I thought! It's you Orihime!" Said person smiled at her appearance.

* * *

" _What are you doing?" Tōshirō annoyingly inquired ._

" _I-I'm hiding! If people were to see me…oh my…no!" She freaked, hiding behind a tree._

" _Foolish girl! Do you honestly think a mere mortal can see us Soul Reapers? We're seen by only those who have spiritual pressure!"_

* * *

"But I thought…" shaking her head, and ultimately letting her guard down, she asked, "How can you see me?"

"Hah? Uh...er…" incoherent syllables spilled out of Ichigo's lips as he scratched his head.

 **"Isn't it obvious? He's already dead!"** The eerily raspy whisper of the hollow sent Orihime's sense on overdrive as she turned; Ichigo's mother hollowified mask inches away from her face.

Luckily enough, she reacted quickly—managing to block the incoming strike. ' _Claws? I can't push back…!'_

Before she knew it, she went crashing thought the window, debris flying everywhere due to the collision, surprising the supervising petite male. Meanwhile, the substitute Soul Reaper skidded back and eventually came to a stop, whilst clutching her face, frowning—feeling the sticky red liquid trickle down through her fingers.

"Darn it!" She frowned.

Emerging from the dust cloud, it cackled, **"Hey, what's the matter sweetie? For a girl with such strong determination, you're quite slow."** It slithered continuing, **"Or is it seeing Ichigo out of his body? Is the shock that strong?"**

Lounging forward, she snarled, **"Answer me, Orihime Inoue!"**

Angry, it grabbed the auburn haired girl and slammed her onto the ground, a sudden burning sensation overtaking her neck. ' _P-Poison?'_ She groaned, the sword slipping out of her grasp. It released her, and headed back to Ichigo, Tōshirō coming to the injured female's aid, "Orihime!"

"O-Orihi…" he tried to call out his classmate but was unable as his mom grabbed him, which resulted in a negative response, "Let go of me damnit! Let me go! Orihime is…!"

 **"Ichigo, my dear boy…have you already forgotten about me…? Ichigo, it's me…"** She murmured, bringing the teen closer, lifting some of her hair that blocked her face.

"M…Mom?"

* * *

"Wake up Orihime! Orihime!" The albino shook her.

Sitting up, she clutched her face as the crimson liquid dripped down, "Ow…."

Tōshirō pinched the bridge of his nose, sharply snarling, "Idiot! What was that all about? Why did you let yourself to get handed like that!"

"I'm sorry…it's just…this time..it affected me.."

"No matter, just remember. If you lose, she'll eat Ichigo's soul!"

* * *

"Is that really you mom?" He asked, trying to confirm it.

 **"Yes, it is. Thank goodness…you haven't—"**

"Why did you attack Chad and Orihime? Why? Dammit, I wanna know."

 **"Why you ask? Those two tried to take you away from me!"**

"What…?"

 **"When I died, you'd always pay me a visit to my grave. I was so happy…even though I had perished…just knowing you'd be there….I felt like everything was going to be alright!"** She turned to the bleeding giant, **"However, a year after you met that boy! Slowly, your visits diminished!"**

Ichigo winced; feeling guilty.

 **"But then you entered high school and stopped visiting me all together! Even so, all you'd ever talk was about Orihime! It pained me! Seeing myself disappear from your heart…"**

"Huh? No, that isn't true mom! I just…!"

 **"I became sad! All alone and lonely…for a while now, I've wanted…to—"**

The auburnette made her appearance once more, preparing for a sneak attack, only to be knocked down by Masaki's tail and was sent crashing to the floor. Dazed, she tried to stand, though her efforts were futile as it kept her at bay.

"Orihime!"

 **"Let us leave. Come Ichigo, we'll be reunited together once more."**

"No. If you were sad, why didn't ya say so? You shouldn't have involved neither Chad or Orihime…" Ichigo grumbled, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes, before proceeding to look up at her and practically glowering, "My mom wasn't this kind of person!"

Something in the hollow snapped and tightly grasping the carrot top as it shook him, **"WHOSE FAULT DO YOU THINK THIS IS?! IT'S YOURS ICHIGO! I'LL KILL YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL KILL YOU!"**

 _Thud_.

Masaki's arm fell to the ground, ultimately releasing the captive Ichigo, to which after Orihime sliced her tail.

"Why do you think, parents always take care of their children? The reason is to protect them from harm!" Grey hues flared angrily, then tilted her sword so that it pointed toward the malicious beast, "A MOTHER SAYING 'I'LL KILL YOU' TO HER CHILD IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

 **"WHY DO YOU KEEP ON INTERFERING, ORIHIME INOUE?!"**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter VI:_ _Microcrack_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **"The only son that was born to me and Isshin right after our fourth miscarriage. He meant the world to us. The doctors told us that he was lucky enough to survive. For as long as I can remember, my body had always been weak. The miscarriages rates were high. So when we both found out Ichigo made it through, I was so happy...and since then, we've been happy! Just us three!"** She hissed, sending vicious glare toward the Soul Reaper, who appeared to be frowning; clearly conflicted about the current situation.

 **"I won't give him up! He's mine! I was the one who always protected and cared for him! Ichigo will never be yours!"** The hollowified woman spat in a fit of rage, opening her jaws and threw herself forward to where Orihime stood.

Slightly crouching, her petite hand reached for the hilt of her katana; the motion sending the sleeves of her shihakusho flapping. Ichigo then jerked his body forward—concerned for Orihimes safety, "Mom don't!"

However his pleas were death to both ears, luckily though, the auburnette managed to block just on time, the blade in between it's mouth, "What in the world are you going on about? Ichigo is Ichigo, he doesn't belong to anyone."

 **"Silence! He's mine, I nourished him! I lived for him! Yet he won't do the same for me!"** She continued furiously, **"He must die!"**

The sudden statement caught the female by surprised, which Masaki used it to her advantage and charged for her son. Ichigo could only stare, his caramel opticals hardening with determination. He knew what to do. He finally understood. Orihime quickly turned, half of her visage soaked in the crimson putrid smelling liquid; her free grey hues widening, "No! Leave him out of this!"

Time seemed to stop, much to their confusion, Ichigo hugged his mother, whom's jaw was lodged between his shoulder blade and rib cage; his grip unwavering. Masaki is speechless—why? Why? A gasp escaped Orihime's slightly chapped lips and mumbled, "…Ichigo….."

Flinching internally, he fell to his knees, droplets of blood came fourth and stained the living room floor—some on his clothes, turning the once gray jeans an eerie shade of red. Finally, it was Masaki's who broke the tension, **"…Ichi…go?"**

"Sorry Mom, I didn't mean for you to get like this. I just wanted to show you all the interesting things that happened at school. The people I came to like… I prayed for you in the beginning, but then I realized that it wasn't a good idea. That I shouldn't express myself with grief. If I did, then you'd worry. This was the reason why, I wanted to show you I was alright!" He explained, a soft expression replacing his usual everyday scowl. "In the end, I didn't come to see, that it was also making you sad. Mom…can you forgive me..? I love you…"

With those last words, before he fell unconscious, "Ichigo!" Called out the auburn haired beauty, running over to him only to be stopped by Tōshirō.

"Hold it! He can still be saved!"

"Tōshirō…" She said.

"As long as the chain of fate on his chest is connect to the body, the spirit isn't dead!" He said, pointing at the injured male, "I can save him with my demon arts!"

 **"Ichigo…Ichigo…"** came the distraught voice of Masaki as she towered over him.

"Move! You're in the way!" Tōshirō huffed, doing as she was told the hollow slithered a few feet back.

 **"In a sense I knew what you meant. That you stopped praying for me so I wouldn't worry…but when you'd do so, I felt complete…"**

"What are you going on about?" The busty female asked, "The necklace, it was from you right?"

They both directed their attention to the two glistening skull and crossbones pendants dangling from the chain. "Ichigo told me about them, and how it was his first birthday present. That's why he wears them everyday. When you think about it, both the dead and living share the equal amount of grief. Don't be selfish and jump to the conclusion that you were the only one mourning.."

 **"I see…I never noticed.."** the female spoke weakly. ' _That pendant…I thought he had hidden them away to never be seen again…'_

Two hands reached out for the blade, startling Orihime, "What are you doing?!"

 **"It's alright, if I manage to stay like this, I'll lose myself someday and come after Ichigo, this is for the best."** Came the reassuring voice of Masaki as the pieces of her mask fell, **"Though I've only regained a small part of myself, I want to disappear."**

"Why? You don't need too!"

"Orihime!" Tōshirō interrupted, "She's made the right decision. Once you've become a hollow, there's no going back. Let her disappear."

"But Tōshirō…!"

"Don't be concerned, cutting a hollow isn't the same as killing one." A small smile crept onto his face, his hand emitting a viridescent glow, "The purpose is to clean their sin, by cutting them, they've been cleanse of their sins and are able to go to the Soul Society. That's the reason we Soul Reapers exist."

She was mildly surprised, innocently raising her eyebrows, the blood now seemed to have stopped and appeared to be smudged. Slowly making her way to Ichigo, Masaki smiled, **"This is goodbye Ichigo, my dear."**

Upon hearing his mother's soft voice, he opened his eyes.

' _I've wanted to tell you something for a while now.'_

* * *

' _For some unknown reason, I heavily disliked the pendant mom gave to me for my birthday. Maybe it was because the concept seemed girly, I don't know myself. Mom and I had our very first fight that day. I didn't speak to her at all that night, I made it my business to only converse with dad. We didn't look at one another as she tucked me into bed. The next day, she took me to school, and just like previous day before, we didn't say a word._

… _But why? Why did it have to be that day?_

 _It wasn't like it would've made a difference, however, I've always lived with the guilt. I had lost my loving mother.'_

Ichigo boyishly grinned, "Bye mom."

Masaki's brown orbs widen before smiling herself, her body dissipating into particles and disappeared into the knight, the three of them staring up at the sky. The air gushed by, their hair flowing against the current; a comfortable silence between them, that is, until Orihime decided to speak up.

"She's gone…"

"Yeah…"

"How are your wounds?"

"Huh? They're almost healed." he blinked, "Nevermind that Orihime! I want to ask you so many questions! Like why are you—"

Tōshirō stepped in, outstretching his hand as something exploded in the delinquent's face, soon slumping onto the ground.

"Ichigo?!" She yelped, sweating bullets, "What on earth did you do to him?!"

"This is a memory modifier, it erases his memory and replaces it with a new one."

"Memory modifier…?"

"Yes, though it gets the job done, the thing that's troublesome is that the memories replaced are random." He continued flawlessly, crouching near Chad, "This one hasn't seen anything, but I'd still have to use it on him.

"….?"

"If you can't comprehend it's use then wait until tomorrow."

* * *

 **The next day**

"I'm serious! A boxer just came into my house and punched the wall real hard!" Ichigo huffed, crossing his arms. His friends at him disbelievingly. "Weird right?!"

"Is your brain failing you already?" Uryū sighed, shaking his head as he continued his light reading.

"Ichigo…" Mizuiro and Kiego laughed.

"But I like that stupid brain of his…" Karasu added, smiling while blushing.

"It's true! Right Chad?" He nudged the gentle giant, whom merely grunted.

"No way! Chad saw it too?!"

Meanwhile, Orihime and Tōshirō watched the scene unfold. Now she understood what the teen meant. To be honest, it was quite strange yet funny at the same time.

"I see now…"

"There you have it."

"So, you used it on Tatsuki the other day huh?"

"I did."

Chad and Ichigo turned to them, a smile evident on the dark skin male which contrasted the smirk on the redhead; the brunette causally crossing his arms as the scowling teen stuffed his hands in the pockets of his uniform.

* * *

 _A/N: That's about it for now! Thanks again! I'm slowly improving myself for you guys, so please bare with me! R and R! Speaking of which, Karasu is an OC of mine who will serve as the male equivalent to Chizuru, just to let you know :b_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything.

 _Thoughts and others._

Speech

* * *

 _Chapter VII:_

 _The Pink Cheeked Parakeet_

* * *

 **Karakura Town, 5:00 p.m.**

"Are you kidding me? A cursed parakeet?!" Sheigo exclaimed, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah, I heard that of it's owners die, so it gets passed around rather quickly." Harutoki glumly sighed—it had to be the one stuck with the cursed bird. "So Shiego, are you interested in—"

"No way, after what you told me."

"Then, how about you Tatsuki?"

Said female looked up, taking small sips of her orange juice. Grey hues met brown.

"What are you stupid? Tatsuki wouldn't—"

A creak was heard, and all three whirled their attention to the source, only to see a steel beam falling to the ground and it was descending rather quickly. "Whaa…?" Came Shiego's surprised cries.

Tatsuki quickly reacted, grabbing her friends and the bird's cage just in the nick of time, watching the beam crash onto the ground with a loud thud; the dust settling around them. Sheigo and Harutoki blinked, taking a moment to register what just had happened.

"W-Wow, you're pretty fast Tatsuki." The blonde praised, smiling.

"That was impressive." The brunette added, relieved they were alright.

"Thank you for saving me." A new voice perked, and they all realized it was the parakeet who had just spoken then. "My name is Yûichi Shibata, what's your name Miss?"

"Wha...What's with this bird?" Shiego said, slightly confused.

"It's as if it understand the situation..." Harutoki chimed in.

"T...Tatsuki Arisawa..." the karate champion introduced herself.

"W-Whoa, Tatsuki's responding to the bird!"

"I'm...15..still..."

* * *

 **Karakura High**

Two figures stood on the rooftop, the sky filled with clouds that lazily floated by. The sun ray's engulfing the area, giving it a rather peaceful atmosphere.

"Whoa, those wounds sure healed up nicely—" Orihime praised, her index finger touching her forehead.

"Still surprised?" Tōshirō gloated, "My kidō grades were the top of the class. I wasn't a prodigy for nothing, granted my healing isn't as good as Unohana's, I still however have some knowledge."

"...Grades? What? There's a Soul Reaper school?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Hm? Well, something like that." He answered. "Anyway, Orihime...how do you drink this?"

The petite white haired male asked, holding up a orange juice box.

"Huh?" She said nonchalantly; as it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well you stick the straw in."

"Straw?"

"What's this?!" Mahana loudly exclaimed, "You guys are together again! You two sure get along well."

"I mean, we are friends after all." Came light laughter.

"That's true but Orihime, shouldn't you think about the impression you're giving to those around you?"

"What do you mean?"

"My goodness, Hime you sure are dense...however that's one thing I like about you." The busty short haired teen chuckled, patting the redhead. "Hello Tōshirō."

"Hello er...Mahana...?" Tōshirō greeted unsurely.

"Bingo! You remembered, even though we haven't been properly introduced." She smiled as she sat down, making the peace sign. "I'm Mahana Natsui, my hobby is..."

"Seducing men..." Orihime interjected.

"H-Huh?! No it isn't you're horrible..!" Mahana whined.

"Don't let her fool you! She's all over them..." the redhead continued, whispering to her companion.

"Hime, you're ruining my reputation here. I'm only interested in older men!" a frustrated sigh ensued. "All boys my age are safe."

"That's why I told him to be careful..." the teen said, her voice firm.

"Huh?"

"Oh um n-nothing!"

"Hey—can I join you guys?" Michiru inquired, popping up from behind the metal doors.

"Hey Michiru." Greeted the gentle teen with a small wave.

"Huh? Tatsuki's not here?"

"Afraid no...I'm rather worried..."

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen her either." Mahana added.

"That's weird, where'd she go?" Michiru said, looking around and spotted petite male trying to figure out how to insert the straw. "O-Oh Tōshirō! What brings you here?"

"Orihime asked him out." The short haired girl chirped.

"Huh? No I..."

"What!? Orihime!" Michiru shed tears of joy, sparkles suddenly surrounded her face. "Good job!"

"Oh...sure..." the substitute soul reaper weakly smiled with a seat drop. _'You're crying...'_

"Hello er..." Tōshirō started, trying to remember the girl's name.

"I'm Michiru!" She saluted, "Welcome to this place of Women!"

"Today's a lunch is a party!" The brunette squealed.

"It's not that much of a big deal..." Orihime mumbles.

 _'When...will I get to drink this juice thing...'_ the albino mused, burrowing his brows as he stared sadly at the object in his hands, promptly ignoring the rowdiness of the girls.

No one noticed Tatsuki brief arrival, and she whacked the loud mouth brunette. "Keep quiet will you?"

Michiru yelped, rubbing her head. "Ow! What was that for Tatsuki?!"

"You were being to noisy," she huffed, proceeding to place the bird cage she was carrying on the ground.

"Oh? What's with the bird?" The teen continued on.

"Hello, I'm Yûichi Shibata, what are your names?" Yûichi chirped.

Orihime's face paled, turning grim for a brief second. _'...!'_

"Oh wow! He speaks so well!" Michiru gushed, brown orbs shining. "I'm Michiru Ogawa! Say it? Michiru!"

"Tatsuki...where did you get the parakeet?" Orihime questioned worriedly.

"Yesterday..." the teen hesitated, "...I got it..."

"Ah hah! You didn't give us an explanation!" A index finger was pointed accusingly towards the girl.

"Ah...I didn't..."

"Yeah you did!" Mahana agreed.

"..." The auburn haired beauty stayed silent, observing her life long best friend.

"Do not worry," Tōshirō assured, "Something is inside if it, but it's nothing evil. It is a lonely spirit. However it could become a hollow if left alone. It would be wise to send it to the afterlife tonight."

"Understood, there goes more of my sleeping time." She playfully sighed.

"No complaining!"

"Ok, ok." She nodded. _'...But...she is now worrying over others after feeling the presence of their spirit...perhaps she gained some of what it takes...to be a Soul Reaper...'_

Orihime mused, unaware of Tōshirō's smile sent her way.

* * *

Ichigo waved goodbye to his best friend, Chad, who in turn returned the gesture. He shuffled away towards his house, exhaling, hands deep in his pockets. _'Damn...I didn't see Orihime at lunch today...what a let down.'_

His house's silhouette came into his peripheral vision, a sighed followed. He hoped his dad wasn't waiting for him, because he wasn't in the mood to learn the infamous Kurosaki roundhouse kick. Deciding to deal with that later, his fingertips brushed the steel handle of the glass double doors, prying it open and entered.

"Excuse me Ichigo!" Squeaked a voice.

"What's the rush? Ayame?" He asked, curious to see why the young nurse was in a hurry.

"Move it, move it!" Came another gruff yell, Ichigo noted it was Hikaru, who ran by with an injured man on a gurney.

"W-What's going on here?" The carrot top questioned, looking over to the pig-tailed ginger.

"An accident! There was a car accident on the intersection!" Ayame answered, pointing to the open doors of the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Car accident..." he mumbled in disbelief.

"WHAT?! I SAID I NEED FOUR BEDS." His father's shouting came into ear shot, catching the teen's attention. "You can't accept that many!? Do something! We don't have enough equipment to help these people! Listen tell your manager it's a _request from Kurosaki!_ Then tons of beds will open up! You got that!? Damn it! These lower level fools!"

"D-Dad...anything I can help with?" Ichigo meekly asked, desperately wanting to lend a helping hand instead of standing around uselessly.

"No! Stay in the corner so you are out of the way!"

Bummed out, he did as he was told; arms around his knees, head buried deep in this elbows. "..."

"Kyaa!" Ayame's shriek caught Ichigo's attention.

"A girl has arrived!" Isshin exclaimed; she seemed eerily familiar.

Ayame had trouble holding her up, exhaustion had finally caught up with the young nurse.

"Ichigo! A job for you! Help carry her!" He called for his son.

"Y..Yeah!"

Once they pair came into view, brow hues widen. "...Tatsuki...!?"

She was bleeding from her head, dripping down through the center of her face. Some parts of her uniform torn. She looked like she's been through hell.

"...Nngh..." a pained groan escaped her lips, eyelids slowly opening. "...Ichigo...?"

Hikaru's face blanched with horror as he spotted the parakeet.

"Crap! What the hell happened to you?!" Ichigo gaped, and turned to his dad. "Dad! I'll be right back, I've got a call to make!"

"Hah? Ichigo!" Isshin called out to his rebellious son as he scurried off in a flash.

He rushed to their living room, and hastily grabbed ahold of the telephone. Punching the buttons, he waited as it began to rang. He clenched his jaw, his scowl more vicious than usual. "C'mon pick up Orihime.."

 _"Ah hello?"_

He felt his face flush, cheeks tinged red. _'No! This isn't the time to get all dazed! I've got to tell her what's going on.'_

"Orihime! It's me Ichigo!"

 _"Oh! Ichigo."_

"You've got to come to the Kurosaki clinic! Tatsuki's been hurt." He informed hurriedly.

And for the first time in forever, Ichigo had witnessed something incredible. Her silky smooth voice had become serious. A tone he was unfamiliar with.

 _"I'm on my way."_

* * *

Orihime spared no explanation, and ran out of her apartment, subconsciously forgetting about her friend; Tōshirō. He was rudely awoken to the sound of rushed footsteps, confused about the situation, he tried to get some answers from the auburn haired girl.

"What's the going on?"

No answer. He visibly frowned, this was so unlike her. All he could see was the tension written across her face. He became worried, but knowing he wouldn't get an answer anytime soon, Tōshirō mindlessly followed Orihime. He barely made it with an foot to spare as he slipped through her apartment door. A sense of dread sent shivers to his spine.

Something was most definitely wrong.

* * *

 **Kurosaki Clinic**

20 minutes later, a frazzled Orihime bursted through the doors, panting heavily. Her chest rising and falling with every gulp of air she took. Tōshirō was right behind her, though not as tired, he was panting a bit himself. She entered, and spotted orange hair.

 _'Ah there!'_ She walked over to the teen. "Ichigo, is she alright?"

He perked up at the sound of her voice and boyish smiled. "O-Orihime! Uh yeah, she's fine but she's putting up fight, something about a parakeet?"

The pair tensed and glanced at one another, Ichigo noticed the male and frowned. So he was with her again? At first he could understand, I mean she was probably showing him around the neighborhood—nothing big; he slowly realized that they've always been seen together and somehow, that left a foul taste in his mouth.

Surely they weren't dating right? It was just a coincidence...too much of it. He peeked for the corner of his eye and watched his crush inspect the wound on Tatsuki's back and strayed his attention to Tōshirō, who quite frankly, seemed to be ignoring him.

"That's a horrible wound if ask me." Isshin spoke, breaking the silence.

"Mhm." Orihime hummed thoughtfully. _'—this feeling...!'_

"It's bleeding all over." Continued Isshin, trying to patch up the fussing female.

"No! I'm fine now..." Came a disgruntled reply from Tatsuki, who managed to escape his clutches, only for her body to give out and fell to the tiled floor.

"Don't be stupid! With this much blood lost, you couldn't be! Hey!" He reprimanded. "See! Ayame! Hikaru! Get a bed ready!"

Ayame sang, "Now—! Time to go to bed~"

"...hngh..."

Orihime moved to the side, standing next to Tōshirō. "—You sense that?"

"...of course. I felt it even from this point of the house. I didn't sense anything from the parakeet, but...her wounds...reek of hollow...!" Came his serious reply, frowning.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _People are able to hold on to hope, since death is that which cannot be seen._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter VIII:_

 _Chase Tatsuki Around_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Another day slipped by, and Ichigo currently scurried down to the kitchen, his Dad was surely making breakfast and he wasn't going to miss out. He arrived, and bid his father a good morning.

"I made some omelette and rice. Enjoy kiddo," Isshin smirked, playfully ruffling his son's hair.

"Thanks dad."

"Don't mention it, I'll be right back, I'm going to check our guest." He informed and went downstairs to check.

Ichigo sighed, taking a bite of his omelette. His mind wandering back to Tōshirō and Orihime. He glared at his plate, _'There's no way they're going out...right?'_

His frantic father snapped him out his depressing thoughts, "Bad news! Tatsuki has disappeared from her hospital room!"

* * *

Ichigo rushed out of house, and raced to the girl's apartment, he passed by civilians until he spotted her from the distance. He instantly lit up, only for him to falter to see Orihime accompanied by Tōshirō headed his way. He inwardly clutched his chest, gnashing his teeth together. _'No! This isn't time to act jealous!'_

"Orihime!"

The pair who were lost in thought, snapped their attention to the familiar voice.

"Ichigo? What's the matter?!" The girl questioned, looking at the wheezing delinquent.

"I-It's Tatsuki! She's gone!"

* * *

 **Karakura High**

Orihime ran through the school's hallway, passing by Karasu. She had not time to time to waste, she reached her classroom and rammed the door open.

A simple oh escaped Michiru's lips, while Mahana took noice, and smiled. "Ah morning, Hime. Oh good. You made it just in tim-..."

"Where's Tatsuki!?" She interrupted the busty brunette.

"Eh?"

"Did Tatsuki come!?" She pressed seriously.

"No...I...didn't see her but..." Mahana answered the best she could.

"Yeah, it looks like she hasn't shown up yet." Michiru butted in.

"That's weird. You two are always in your seats ten minutes before class..." the short haired girl stated. "Plus a sturdy girl like her probably wouldn't take a sick day off..."

"But why are you so worked up Orihime?" Michiru teased, "So now you want to play with the parakeet too.."

She briefly paid no attention to her and zipped out the classroom, leaving a baffled Mahana and Michiru behind.

"Ah!? Hey Orihime!" The smaller girl called out. "Where are you going!? The bell's already rung!"

"Everyone take their seats!" Their teacher ordered, smiling. "Allll right!"

"Time for fun, fun modern literature!" He chirped, strolling into the class only to catch Orihime run out. "Hey! Where are you off to, Orihime!?"

"S-Sorry, I got a stomachache!" Came her erratic reply.

"What's with her? Did she eat some poisoned mushrooms that make her want to run around?" He turned to Michiru, hoping she'd have an explanation for his student's sudden departure.

"I'm not sure...seemed like she was searching for Tatsuki..."

Ochi-sensei huffed, placing a hand on his head, in attempts to ward off the confusion. "..."

"...Oh. Okay!"

"It's okay?" Michiru inquired with a sweat drop.

"She'll eventually return on her own! Roll call!" He announced, placing the folder that was in his grasp onto the table.

* * *

The gentle female ran through the streets of Karakura, in search for her best friend. She hoped deep down, that Tatsuki would be alright. She's a tough girl, but when it comes to the undead—specifically hollows, she can't help but worry. A knot settled deep in the pit of her stomach. Hopefully she'd be alright, she just had to be. If something were to her...Orihime wouldn't be sure what she'd do.

"Orihime!"

"Tōshirō!" She called.

"How's it going?! Did you find any trace of her!" He replied swiftly.

"No...how about that way?"

"Nothing this way either. Zero hollow information from the Soul Society. Nothing on the radar either. In the first place hollows hide between dimensions of this world and the Soul Society when they're not doing something evil. So we will be only able to sense it when it enters here to attack Tatsuki. That's why we Soul Reapers must wait for orders from the Soul Society before we act."

"Oh no, Tatsuki is being target by a hollow...it'll be too late if we act only after she's been attacked...! ...I've got to do something..." She frowned, before continuing. "That's it! The parakeet Tatsuki was carrying! Can't I trace the aura of the spirit within it!?"

"What!? No. That's not possible." Tōshirō argued, shaking his head.

"Alright!"

She closed her eyes, focusing on the sole energy found in the parakeet Tatsuki had received. The petite male stood there speechless, gazing at the girl.

"...Ori...hime...?" Her name escaped his lips, staring in awe. _'What is...this sensation...? No way...it's impossible! The spirit within the parakeet!? Even I cannot sense it's weak spirit unless it's right in front of me! Let alone the fact that the human and the bird's spirit are meshed together, so that makes it's existence unclear! To try to trace it from such a distance is...'_

He was pulled from his thoughts, once he noticed several ribbons pop up before them, swaying against the wind. "...This...this is...!"

A tiny fist brushed passed his face as his female companion grabbed ahold of one.

"Found him!" She smiled, as she turned to lead the way, "This way!"

"O...Okay!" He found himself stuttering, following the teen. _'That was reikaku...the ability to visualize the spirit's aura...only high level Soul Reapers should be able to do that...this girl...has been able to develop her abilities this quickly...!?'_

* * *

"...Did we...finally...escape from it...?" Tatsuki asked, playing with the folds of the blanket, acting as her safety net from the monster they were running from.

"...Miss...it's alright now..." Yûichi softly addressed the female.

"...it's okay...I'm fine...because my only saving grace...is that I'm tough..."

Their moment was interrupted when something bursted through the building's walls, piles of debris and concrete fell to the floor, Tatsuki with her quick reflexes managed to steer them out of danger.

"...It found us...! ...We...We have to escape!"

"...Miss..."

"It's okay...I'm fine..." She muttered, clutching the bird cage tightly. "I'll definitely... save...your mother...!"

Tatsuki ran, panting heavily as she passed by the streets of Karakura, going anywhere else to escape the thing chasing them. In a distance, her brow hues picked up two familiar figures.

"There she is! That's Tatsuki!"

She heard her best friend shout with glee, eyes widen in fear, and took a sharp turn, increasing her speed. This only confused the girl, and she yelled out. "Ah! Why are you running away!? It's dangerous by yourself..."

"...Ori...hime..."

"—Hikaru...! Wha..What happened to you? You can barely stand...!?" She exclaimed worriedly, wondering what was one of Dr. Kurosaki's nurses doing out here in the opening, looking awfully ill.

He fell forward, stirring the girl's concern and ran to him. "Hikaru!"

"Orihime!" Came Tōshirō's sharp voice. "You should take him to his house! I will follow her!"

"Wha...What are you talking about...? You can't..."

"Don't complain!" He countered, "It's a problem for us if he were left here...since that would distract your mind durning the fight!"

Grey orbs shifted to the side, keeping silent because she knew he was right. Deep down, she'd worry about the poor boy and that wouldn't help either of the, it'd only make the situation worse.

"If you understand, then just go! Got it!?" He ordered.

"...Tōshirō...you...your powers to fight hollows still hasn't return has it...?...So don't...push yourself too hard...!" She pleaded.

"...Foolish girl as if I would make the type of mistake to cause you too worry about me. See you!" He offered a tiny smile, and rushed towards the direction sin which Tatsuki went.

"Are you alright? What happened!" Orihime questioned the boy she carried in her arms.

"...I saw it...the memories from the child within the parakeet yesterday...I think it was because I'm closest to his age...that the strong memory that was left in his heart...flowed into me...right in front of that kid's eyes...he saw his mother murdered right before his eyes...! I'm begging you...that kid...save that kid...please...!"

* * *

Tatsuki ran and Toshiro chased.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm not dead! I'll try to update every Tuesday. I'm starting on the next chapter as we speak! Thank you for reading! R and R! Constructive criticism is appreciated. I'll take an tips you can offer so that I can improve myself as a writer!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just own my writing style.

 _Thoughts and other._

Speech.

 **Hollow speech**.

* * *

 _Chapter IX:  
Monster vs. New Guy, part 1_

 _(Smack down_ )

* * *

Tōshirō wheezed, Tatsuki's figure becoming distant with each step. He was slowly down, and he gave a harsh glare at nothing in particular. He had to keep going, there were no objection; No matter how his body screamed in agony, he wouldn't relent.

 _'Damn it...! I can't catch up to her...! If I didn't have this blasted gigai, this amount of speed would be nothing...! To begin with, the physical capability of this gigai is equal to the amount of a normal person, so that's bad! Those lunatics at the development department! They do nothing but pay attention to the unnecessary points...! No...I'm running out of breath...'_

His vision was becoming unfocused, chest heaving heavily, his lungs heaving to desperately, crying out for air. He couldn't push limit, he couldn't make Orihime worry.

 **"You smell nice...!"**

Turquoise hues widen, head tilted back, noticing the unwanted company.

 **"You've...got a tasty scent...let me eat...that soul of yours!"**

 _'...oh no...! Because I was chasing her, I didn't watch my back...'_ He mused grisly.

* * *

Orihime hurriedly handed the boy over to his worried parents, they're questions came out jumbled, seeming as they couldn't comprehend what was a stranger doing with a their son. She excused herself briskly, and headed towards Toshiro's direction. She was lost in thought, her expression softening.

"...Don't sorry Hikaru...because... I will definitely make that spirit be with his mother..."

* * *

Tōshirō outstretched his palm, redirecting himself with a backflip and skitting stop, crouching. He glared, baring his teeth. "Tch."

 **"Heh...you didn't die from one hit, huh...? You're really something..."** He spoke in bemusement **. "Plus it seems that you can see me...what in the world are you...?"**

The hollow was cut of from his musings when a knee made contact with his chin. Maneuvering himself with ease, Tōshirō grasped the creature's horn and flipped himself over, "Hadō number 33! Blue fire fall!

A burst of an explosion hit the hollow straight one, allowing himself to recover, a relieved sigh escaped his lips. _'I could fire it! Excellent! Some of my power is gradually returning...'_

"...wha...! Ugh!" He grunted, barely dodging the hollow's jaws; gripping his arm as it bled, he growled. _'No way...not even a scratch...!?'_

 **"Hehe...I recognize that spell just now..."** The creature cried with glee. **"It's Soul Reaper magic...! Am I right!? But yours is weak...! I didn't feel anything!"**

 _'Damn it...! So I haven't recovered enough to use that level of Kidō...'_ Tōshirō sourly huffed.

 **"So...you were a Soul Reaper then...that explains why your scent is so tasty...Soul Reaper...that brings back good memories..."** The monster continued. **"You know. I...have eaten two Soul Reapers who came to send that brat to the afterlife...they tasted the best..."**

"...! That brat...you mean the spirit inside of the parakeet...!?" The albino remarked, his cold calculated gaze fixed on the disgusting creature.

 **"Yup..."**

"It seems that you're persistently chasing the brat around...why?"

 **"Who knows...?"** It answered. **"I'll tell you if you quietly let me eat you..."**

"Bastard...!"

* * *

Tatsuki froze, skidding to a halt; brown eyes widen at sudden loud burst of noise. She wearily turned to where the last time she saw her perpetrator. Her brown brow quirking upwards.

"...what was that...sound?" She drawled, " ...someone is being attacked..."

"The boy...who was chasing us...is being attacked...by the guy who's chasing us..." Yūichi chimed in.

"Oh you stay here..." She spoke, acing the bright yellow bird cage onto the ground.

"Eh? What are you gonna do, Miss?"

"...Go and help."

"D...Don't do it, Miss! It's dangerous!"

She stared at him owlishly, and proceed to pick up the bird's cage and safely placing on the nearby fences, misunderstanding Yûichi completely, much to his dismay. He then voiced the true meaning of his words. "No! Not that! I didn't mean that if I'm left in the road, I'd be in danger of getting hit by a car...Awww, man!"

The little boy continued his protests. "Miss, you can't see ghosts, right? Don't do it! That guy will get you!"

His beady eyes stared at the girl's retreating figure, flapping his wings in panic. "Wait, Miss! Miss!"

* * *

Tōshirō was roughly slammed up against the wall, the hollow's claws tightening their grip around the boy's shoulders. He grimaced in pain, sending a glare the creature's way. It wickedly cackled, applying pressure, cuttings of his air supply.

 **"...you're so weak...are you really a Soul Reaper? Why don't you shed that human shell?"**

"...guh!" He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

A sudden kick to the face caught the creature off guard, sending it crashing to the floor. Tōshirō blinked, barely avoiding the leg a few meters. He turned to see the girl he was chasing, Tatsuki, raise up a triumphant fist.

"Yeah...Got 'im! I think."

' _What?'_ He thought aghast. _'She kicked a hollow? Can she see it?'_

The karate champion continued to send several random kick and punches, though only air was met. The hollow and Tōshirō watched her curiously.

' _No...doesn't look like it…'_

" **Heh heh...she scared me for a second there. But it was just a lucky shot."** It said mirthfully. **"She can't see squat."**

This time, a punch landed on the monster's face, making it recoil in pain, and skidding back. A loud "oof" echoed.

"Yeah, I got 'im again!" Tatsuki pridefully smirked, as she placed her left hand over wrist.

' _That's impossible! Normal humans can't touch hollows or soul reapers!'_ The petite sized male frowned, regarding the other suspiciously and studying the girl's side profile. _'They can't even see or hear them! She's attacking a deadly enemy she can't even perceive!? Doesn't she have any fear?'_

" **Grrrr, you're dead!"** It seethed raising its arms and flapped his wings, which launched the monster into the air. Its shrill laughter was heard. **"Hahahaa! Now try to hit me! Well, tough girl? Now what?"**

Tatsuki just stood there, albeit baffled. Tōshirō barked a warning. "Don't just stand there! Run! He's taken into the air!"

"Hey new guy...you...can see ghosts?"

"There's no time to talk! We can't reach—"

He was unable to finish his sentence as the girl interrupted him. "Where is he?"

Confused, he answered. "What?"

"You said he's in the air. Which direction?"

"What difference does it make? What can you…" Teal hues widen as he watched the teenage girl wrap her arms around a nearby telephone post and stared him dead in the eyes.

"This."

" **Hahaha! So many choices! I could swoop down like a hawk or…"** The hollow happily rambled, but something caught his attention. **"Wha?"**

It let out a startled screech as he watched the human girl break a telephone post from its base. **"What the…"**

Pools of a caramel brown shifted their gaze back the the short boy. "Well! Which way?"

Snapping out if his stupor, the albino haired male spoke in a rush. "In front of you! Bring it straight down!"

The brunette did so, hitting the hollow spot on and it fell to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

 _Chapter X :  
Monster vs. New Guy, part 2_

 _(The Substitue_ )

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tatsuki and Tōshirō stood before the—seemingly—fallen hollow, the latter had his arms crossed as his companion lazily laid the wooden telephone post against her right shoulder.

"Give up. Another soul reaper will be here soon to finish you. And don't make trouble for yourself."

 **"** **Heh...heh…."** It chuckles.

"Something funny?"

 **"** **Heh heh...it's just that…"** He continued cheekily, **"Aren't you curious? About how I managed to eat two soul reapers?"**

The spiky haired boy kept quiet, glaring at the other in a quiet reverie as he tried to figure out what the thing meant or why it had bothered to speak at all.

 **"** **Heh, see, that's why you Soul Reapers...keep getting munched!"**

There, perched alongside the walls on either side of the pair, were miniature hollows that jumped onto their shoulders, forcefully pushing them on the ground.

 **"** **Heh heh heh...now there's a reversal of fortune!"** He sneered. **"You Soul Reapers are so slow...you guys never suspected that I might have friends. Did I ever say I was a loner!? hahaha!"**

"Unh…"

 **"** **So, who to eat first!?"** The thing practically purred. **"Guess you're dessert, runt…"**

"Raaaaah!" Came the battle cry from the girl and she stood up, arms in the air as she flung the things off her back effortlessly.

The hollow gaped, flabbergasted. **"What the—!? The crazy fool thinks she can beat me with strength alone, what a meathead…"** He trailed off as he avoided yet another punch. **"Heh...wha!? Her luck is incredible! She can't even see me!"**

"Over here! Tatsuki kick above me!"

Said girl turned to the boy, and did exactly that; with one hefty kick, she sent the creatures flying. She sent another fist which only met air.

"Not over there! He's in the air again!"

"Air?"

"Don't worry! I've got an idea!"

Several minutes later, and Tatsuki held a bundle in her arms—it was Tōshirō. She skeptically turned to her companion, voicing her concerns.

"Uh, new guy...are you sure...you want to do this?"

"Yes! We've got to combine your strength and my senses! Now throw me!"

"No offense, but….this doesn't seem very mature."

"Your opinion is duly noted!"

"Now throw me at the monster!"

"Where is he?"

"Right there! At one o'clock! That was too high! I'm not fireworks! Perfect! That's it!" The small male chirped, a smirk gracing his features. "Get ready!"

 **"** **Heh...look at 'em. She won't be hitting me with anymore telephone poles."** The hollow sneered, watching the scene below him.

"Launch me!"

 **"** **Haaah?!"**

"I told you...give up!" Tōshirō smirked as the hollow raised its hands up as in surrender.

 **"** **No! Okay, I give up! Don't hurt me anymore! Sike!"**

One of the creatures that stood on top of him earlier appeared on the thing's shoulder and it squashed its head and something made contact with the boy. Subconsciously, he brought his arms to cover his face as he felt the unknown substance splatter all over him. The karate champion brown hues widen in concern as she noticed the other plummeting to the ground.

Getting into action, she rushed over and managed to catch Tōshirō in her arms, "What happened?"

"Unh...he caught me by surprise…" He replied, and went to pull off the slimy newcomers that planted themselves deep within his pale skin. "Ngh...what? Leeches? Get off!"

 **"** **Heh heh heh! Oh, these are special leeches little boy! Once they stick, they don't come off too easy!"** He cackled as he landed on the ground. **"And they have other talents! They're my artillery!"**

He made a whistling noise and Tōshirō looked at him, his eyes shrunk in realization. The leeches exploded, and blood gushed out. The albino fell to the floor, droplets of crimson staining the cracked concrete streets.

"New guy!" The short spiky haired female exclaimed as she watched him fall. Upon noticing the blood, and kneeled beside him. "What did that?"

The liquid dripped; _Plip, plip, plip_.

 **"** **Haha! Surprised soul reaper!? They're littler bombs! They're triggered by the sound my tongue makes!" H** e continued to cackle gleefully. **"You thought flying was my big trick, huh!? You Soul Reapers are pathetic! Ha ha ha!**

A small growl escaped the teal eyed ex-captain as Tatsuki a slowly approached. Surprised, he called out her name. "Tatsuki!"

 **"** **Hey girlie, here's something...I think you'll want."** The hollow taunted as he held out Yûichi's birdcage.

' _The parakeet! That's where he went, to get the cage!'_

The brunette could only stare dumbfounded. "Yûichi's birdcage...what's it doing here?"

"Sorry…" The bird started, "...he caught me."

 **"** **That's** **right! Heh heh! You're not as dumb as you look!"** He mocked, **"C'mon! Now it's your turn Soul Reaper!"**

Taking out another of the creatures and draped it over yellow cage, it purred. **"Run for me! Let me have the pleasure of chasing you down!"**

"Don't move Tatsuki! If you move one step, he'll blow up the bird!" Tōshirō spoke up, sensing the girl's distress.

"But….new guy you're… "

"Don't worry about me! I promise...I'll kick his butt!" The male assured before he took off sprinting.

"His butt?" She said as she watched him go.

* * *

Tōshirō ran, avoiding those little pest every chance he'd get. He glared, as he managed to successfully escape it's attack by jumping into the air. Not wanting to lose his momentum, his hand grabbed onto the new by wooden rail, only to let out a startled gaps as one of it managed to sneak up and spray the leeches onto his body once more.

He landed on the ground, letting out soft pant. The hollow came up behind him, laughing. **"A** **ha!** **They're** **on** **you!"**

Blowing on his tongue again, the leeches exploded once more and his arms were reduced to a bloody mess, but he kept running, determined.

 **"Watching** **you run away dripping blood really...gets me...off!"** It purred as he threw another one.

He managed to avoid it with the help of the telephone pole next to him. His legs kept going, even though they began to ache from the overextension.

 **"** **Hahaha!** **How far can you go!? But you don't have to run! You could attack! Little Soul Reaper!?"**

The petite boy came to a stood, surprising his perpetrator. **"Huh? What? Giving up? How boring. I don't get to chase Soul Reapers everyday."**

"I'm not giving up. There's just no reason for me to run now." He replied, voice firm and undeterred.

" **What are you talking about?"**

"You said I could attack." He turned, his side profile visible to the hollow. "So...I'll take your suggestion."

" **What did you…"** He didn't get to finish as he was cut off by a good stomp on his head. He groaned out in pain. **"UGH!"**

"Orihime!" She looked at her friend at the sound of her name, a worried frown on her beautiful features. "Look at you! You're a bloody mess! You said you wouldn't take unnecessary risks!"

"Quiet. I had to say that! Anyway, they weren't unnecessary."

"If you say so…" A small smile tugged at her lips.

" **Hey!? You gonna stand on my head all day?" T** he hollow snarled in annoyance.

Orihime jumped with graceful fluid movement and turned her attention to the other. A playful expression on her face. "I'm Orihime Inoue. Substitute Soul Reaper! If you want to play tag...then I'm _it._ "

" **You!"**

* * *

 _A/N: So, So, so, sorry for taking long to update! I've just been procrastinating and school caught up with me so yeah...but I deliver to you all the 5th chapter! I hope you enjoyed! R and R._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach in anyway. All right goes to Tite Kubo.

Speech

 _Thoughts and others_.

 **Hollow speech**

* * *

 _Chapter XI:_

 _Leech-Bombs and Mom_

* * *

" **Substitute Soul Reaper! Hmmm, well your soul does smell awfully good. Crap….I screwed up…"** He said, its beady eyes staring at the pair; Tōshirō slipped on the glove with no hesitation. **"When you two split up, I shoulda...GONE AFTER YOU!"**

"Orihime!" The boy yelled, as his hand went through her body, successfully separating the girl's soul.

During their little exchange, he saw it as the perfect opportunity to strike—sending a bunch of leeches their way. Unfortunately for the hollow, the substitute soul reaper managed to evade his attack just in time, her foot making contact with the top of its head. Her right hand reaching for the handle of her katana, and unsheathing her zanpakutō from its scabbard. Her left arm carrying an injured Tōshirō and her unconscious body. She shifted her gaze over to the hollow, the sleeve of her shihakushō flapping against the wind.

"Too slow."

She said, and proceeded to bring down her sword with full force. It hit him dead on, the cut hardly went deep, it's more like a small gash on his arm. The auburn haired teen proceeded to jump back several feet, gaining distance between them as a pair of wooden sandals made contact with the concrete floor.

" **Heh heh...so you're…a real Soul Reaper!"** It spoke.

As she landed, Orihime placed her injured friend on the ground, as he somewhat held up her body. Two of the hollow's creatures watched from the side.

"On my way here, I saw those little things on Tatsuki's birdcage….I figured they were his." The voluptuous beauty began, "So I got rid of them."

"Be careful...the leeches those things spit out...are bombs!" Her companion grimly answered, arms crossed.

"Bombs? So that's why Tatsuki wouldn't move. And you were by yourself…" She said as she put the pieces together, "Jerk….you made Hikaru cry. You terrorized my friends. You attacked a defenseless boy."

A quick snappy _hey!_ was thrown out there, courtesy of the teal eyed male.

"You're a four star jerkface!"

" **Thanks. Now this jerkface is going to...eat you."**

* * *

Tatsuki was on a full blown sprint, arms securely wrapped around the cage as she came onto a familiar face or two. Noticing Orihime's body on the floor, set off alarm bells in her head. Worriedly, she yelled out, "Hime!?"

As she neared, she hastily questioned. "What...What happened?!"

Tōshirō made of aware if their new company, turned to the girl. "Tatsuki! You're just in time. Take that parakeet…and hide it somewhere safe."

"But new guy! What's wrong with Orihime?"

"Don't worry...Orihime's just…fighting the demon!"

Slice after slice, the high school teen cut true, and the creatures' bodies began to descend and ended up on the ground with a loud ' _splak'_

She continued this until it spoke, slightly averting her attention from her duties.

" **Heh, heh! Good idea! If they spit out leech-bombs, kill them before they can spit, right?"** The thing sneered. **"But you overlooked something!"** He ranted, **"The leeches that spill from their guts...are still bombs!"**

It stuck its whistle like tongue and proceeded to blow, several explosion surrounding Orihime followed. Which was then succeeded by a loud noise.

 _KA-BOOM_

" **Hahaha! Oh yeah! Scored another soul reaper—huh?"**

He stopped his rambling as Orihime emerged from the smoke, grey hues shining angrily as she frowned. Next thing he knew, the girl had closed the distance, and her zanpakutō mere inches away from its shoulder, and hovered; she seemed have to been a threatening him.

"There's one thing…" She began, before trailing off, "I want to ask you.".

Pools of grey hardening, vision focused on the monster in front of her. "The parents of the boy in the parakeet…did you kill them!?"

* * *

"What?" Tōshirō said, looking at the parakeet. "Yûichi...what did you just say?"

"I said, it was all my fault. You and that woman got hurt 'cause of me."

"Yûichi?"

The ex-captain's expression morphed into one of horror as the boy continued. "Because I...I wanted to bring my mom back to life...I'm sorry...I'm really sorry...I want mom to come back but...I can't…"

"Wait." He interrupted briefly.

"What?"

"Bring your mother back to life? Who told you that?" Tōshirō continued, too shooken to comprehend what he was hearing. "Who told you...there was a way to do that?!"

* * *

 **"** **I did."** He confirmed, cackling. **"I killed the brat's mommy! About five years ago...back when I was still alive. They called me a serial killer. I traveled around, hunting; killed eight people. They even talked about me on TV! I was famous, a real celebrity!"**

 **"** **The kid's mother…was my final score! She was sweet. I stabbed her a dozen times, and she still ran away bleeding...trying to protect the kid."** He spoke with glee. **"What a sight! It was beautiful! I get chills remembering it!"**

"You monster!" Orihime's usual gentle expression became one of fury, teeth gnashing together.

" **Then it all turned sour. I chased her onto the balcony and finished her. By the brat grabbed my shoelaces! I lost my balance...man did that suck!"** It continued its story. **"It really spoiled the moment for me! And to top it off, instead of me killing the kid, he killed me!"**

The beauty's face morphed into one of shocked surprise as she continued to listen intently.

" **So I decided he should suffer! I sucked out his soul...and stuck it in the parakeet...then I made a deal with him! Run from me for three months! If he did it, I'd bring mommy back to life!"**

Something about that sentence caused something to stirr deep within the substitute soul reaper, something had sparked within her soul. And she knew exactly what it was; _hope_. This caused her to slowly let down her guard, half of her face shadowed over as she stared at the enemy. There was no way...it wasn't possible…But even if there was a slight chance it was possible…maybe..maybe she could use that method to bring back her brother..unconsciously, she spoke abruptly. "Bring her back to life!?"

There was just no way…surely there couldn't…right?

"...Is that…"

" **Of course not, you moron! I just told the little chump so that so he'd play! It worked like a charm, too!"**

The girl just stared, stupefied. Unable to process what she just heard. How could..he? How could he?! Didn't it know the boy was suffering!

" **And I get the added pleasure of slaughtering everybody who tries to help him! They die and the kid squeals! "Don't kill them! Blah, blah, blah…" Then I remind him!"** He sniggered, **"Mommy's counting on you to save her!"**

Grey hues widen, eyes narrowing in silent rage as she listened to him.

" **What a laugh! But then he's ready to go again! Got to save mommy."**

Before they both knew it, the grip on her zanpakutō tightened as swung the razor sharp blade in hopes to caught of his head. However, he blocked it with his hand, just in the nick of time too. He went to grab ahold of a pair of the creatures lounging on his shoulder, prying them off and throwing them towards the girl.

" **Your defense...is pitiful!"**

They landed true to their target, though at the last second, Orihime brought her hand up and caught one of the creatures in her hand as the other flew past as they sent a bunch of leeches her way as the bugs landed with a _splat_. Inside her palm, she held of fistful of the buggers; slime coating her fingers and sliding down her digits.

" **Okay! They're on you! You're deader than ectoplasm! Hahahahahaha!"** He cackled evilly.

However, she quickly countered by shoving her fist into his mouth, breaking a few it its teeth(?) And it let out a startled groan.

" **What the…"** He began to panic.

"Here...you can have...your friends back!" She mischievously smiled.

" **Uh...whoa!"**

"Aren't you going to detonate them with your tongue!?" The girl goaded. "Go on, give us a whistle!"

Incoherent syllables escaped his mouth; shaking in fear—caught off guard, and he tried to find a way to escape out of his little predicament.

"Well, if you won't use it...then that tongue…" Pools of stormy grey shrunk, a deadly glare settled on her countenance. "Is mine!"

With one good yank, Orihime ripped off its tongue as jumped back.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter XII:_

 _The Gate Of The End_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

She landed on the floor as she and the hollow skidded back in opposite directions. He let out pained moans, a raspy breath escaping his mouth.

" **You bi…! You ripped out my tongue! Ugh…"**

Angrily, Orihime brought her sword down full force, much to the hollow's dismay and thanks to his delayed response, she managed to lodge her blade deep in his leg. He let out a eerie but agonizing screech.

" **Grah...my leg...my leg!"**

She kept it there. "Now you can't move...or use your bombs. You're helpless."

A furious sneer on her face, she continued to speak. _"Feels bad, doesn't it!? That's what your victims felt!"_

Panting, and with desperate attempts to be set free, he rips apart what's left of his leg and shoots into the air. And Orihime followed, her usual soft spoken self had disappeared as her tone became harsh and hateful. "Fear's a terrible thing! Makes you want to hack for your own leg to escape it!"

She was right behind him, slowly lifting up her zanpakutō, as the hollow merely gazed down at her in despair; helplessness. "Don't forget...that fear! Dive it deep into your brain and...disappear!"

The substitute soul reaper slashed right through his mask, slicing it into two. She raised her head, glare still evident only to slacken and her eyes became wide as saucers as she watched the scenes before unveil.

" **No! No..please! Aaaaaaah!"**

A gate slipped into existence, chained shut and adorned by a bandaged head and torso of skeletons on each door. The arms of both are positioned at an angle to pull the gates open. Turning her head immediately, the girl was glad she didn't get a whiplash as her attention strayed over to the petite sized boy.

"What...What is it!?"

"It's hell." Tōshirō took a step. "I told you, the zanpakutō cleanses a soul of its crimes...so it can enter the soul society. But not all hollows make it in. The zanpakutō can only wash away the sins a soul committed as a hollow! Those who committed heinous crimes while they were alive...we hand over to hell."

The doors pried open with an loud _kreek_ making Orihime snap her attention over to the doors instead of the other.

"Look! The gates are opening!" He informed as he proceed to clutch his injured arm with his left.

In a bright flash, a giant blade passed through and pierced the hollow right through his stomach; through on the inside of the gates appear to be prevented from opening fully by two thick ropes with charms attached to them. A face and left arm of a large demonic creature came to been seen from behind the gates.

As he's pulling the hollow inside, its sinister laugh echoed through the air, sending shivers down her spine. _"Grrr….ha...hahaha...hahahahaha."_

All Orihime could do was stare, and the gates of hell slowly pryed themselves shut. The entire structure cracks and crumbles into nothing. The pair are left gazing at nothing soon after.

"He was cast into... _hell_?"

* * *

The crescent moon illuminated the trio as the sparkling diamonds in the sky were nowhere to be seen as the moon's only companion was the pitch black of the once beautiful sun kissed sky.

"So?" Orihime gently spoke.

As Tōshirō held his hand on against the cool metal bars of the birdcage. "I'm sorry...the chain of fate has been long severed, it's gone; Too much time has passed. It's too late to get his own body back."

The parakeet could only weakly let out a single reply. "No…"

"Yûichi…" Tatsuki sympathetically called out to her friend.

"It's okay...don't worry! The soul society is a nice place!" Tōshirō came to the rescue, trying his best to reassure the spirit as his usual serious expression was replaced by something much softer; gentler.

"..." The boy tilted his head down—the other wasn't really helping at all.

"You'll never be hungry, and you'll be happy. It's better than here!"

"Hm...oh really?" The auburn haired soul reaper chimed in.

"..." The other was left with his mouth agape, unsure of what to say.

"That might be true." She continued, her index finger resting against her chin. "Anyway...if you go there, you can see your mother."

The pink cheeked parakeet brighten up at the prospect of being reunited with his mom.

"We can't bring her before to life, but...you can be with her there…" Orihime softly smiles. "This time it's true. She's waiting for you!"

Yûichi looked absolutely ecstatic and much more happier than he was earlier. Tōshirō watched the girl, eyes wide, before he smiled. "Orihime.."

"Alright...shall we start the konsō?"

"Yeah!" The boy happily replied before he turned to the karate champion, who kept quiet the whole time. "Tatsuki...thanks for everything!"

"Um...it was nothing!" The brunette replied.

"You saved me from that monster!"

"Like I said, it was nothing!" She reassured sigh a smirk.

"..." The boy kept quiet. "I better get going...thank you...very much."

"Hey Yûichi...when I die and go over there...can I carry you around? And run around one more time?" Tatsuki shyly asked.

The brown haired boy looked a bit a taken back before he smiled. "Sure!"

Orihime and Tōshirō sent smiles toward Tatsuki, the girl too, found herself grinning.

"Okay. Let's do this…" the busty highschool teen said as she walked over. "Ready?"

Yûichi closed his eyes.

* * *

Hikaru who now was fast asleep, mumbled. "Thanks...Orihime…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: As an apology, I'm updating it again! Don't worry each time I update, I'll have a new chapter in the process! R and R!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Speech.

 _Thoughts and others._

* * *

 _Chapter XIII:_

 _Bad Standard_

* * *

A petite hand held up a container in his hand, a chirping noise echoing in his solace as he sat on top of a building's roof.

 _Cheep_ , _cheep._

A gruff voice sighed, "Not much left…" Bringing up his hand, he noticed it trembled. "This side's weak, too. I suppose it's time to go shopping.

* * *

Orihime held a plate of food in her hand, gently knocking on her closet door. "Tōshirō...I brought you some breakfast! Open up!"

No response. That was weird. "..."

Carefully she slid open the mahogany door, "Sorry for the intrusion…But I brought you breakfas—"

The girl was met with nothing, her blankets neatly folded. Grey hues blinked owlishly as she peeked inside, trying to see if he wasn't casually concealed by the other side. "..."

She took a step back, and proceeded to take a bit of his food. "Where'd he go? That boy."

* * *

 **Urahara Shōten**

"The pitcher winds up...he throws, whoom! Wham-and it's a foul ball!" A boy with red hair spiked upwards, held a broom above his head almost as if he held a bat. "A mighty swing...WHACK! Yes! A home run!"

"Jinta...Tessai's gonna yell if we don't clean—" A brunette who held her hair up in pigtails, and two hair strands that were split acted as bangs, spoke.

"Shut up Ururu! I won't clean 'cause I'm scared of Tessai!" Said boy replied, his wooden broomstick now aimed at her with a quick _fwip_!

"No, you **will** clean 'cause you're scared of him!"

"I'm not scared of nobody! Anyway, you've got no right to boss me around!" He angrily shouted, hitting her with end of the broom; the sharp bristles. "You're pissin' me off stupid girl!"

"Yes I do. I'm three years older than you! Owie owie!"

"Big deal, I'm stronger **and** smarter! And faster!"

Soon enough, someone snatched the object out of his grasp, startling him and causing the boy to turn his head.

"Who did that?!" He began, "Tessai…"

"Rowdy as ever, you brat." Tōshirō addressed, "Is the manager in?"

The two stared at him, as Ururu offered a polite. "Hello."

* * *

"Huh? Jinta, it's not time to open yet." A man whose top head was bald, and the bottom half, his hair was held in braids, bore a mustache and some glasses.

"Don't blame me! **He** made me!"

"Ah, Mister Hitsugaya?" The man bowed. "One moment. I'll wake the manager."

"Too late." A voice chirped. "I'm up. "

Yawning ensued. "Nyaag...morning. Tessai, Jinta, Ururu." He took slow steps. "Welcome, Mister Hitsugaya."

His hand went to rest on his striped hat. "I got a shipment from the other side just yesterday. How can I help you today?"

* * *

"One kikanshinki celestial text messages power cell...what grade?"

"The cheapest."

"It's your funeral..." He mumbled, his fingers dancing along the keys of his calculator. Soft _click clacking_ was heard. "60 somafixer internal soul-fixing medicine, and, uh…"

The man began. "It's none of my business, hut too much of this stuff is bad for you. If you stay in that gigai too long, it'll be rough coming out again."

"I know that. But it's slowing down." Tōshirō curtly replies. "Sometime it responds sluggishly."

"Want a check up? I'll give you a discount." he sings. "All 255 body parts for just 4,999 kan! We also offer a diet course—"

"No thanks!"

The man takes a seat, his hand once more resting among the top of his hat. "On your card?"

"No. This." The albino haired ex-captain shows the other his pager.

"Bonus money?"

" **Fishbone D** , bonus—zero. **Hexipodas** bonus—zilch. **Queen** **Poison** bonus—nada. Sorry, too small time for the bonus list. Nuisances really." He rambled. "Hey now, he was a real menace. **Shrieker** , bonus—5,000. Wow, he ate two soul reapers. Hmm..."

"By the way, has my order arrived?" Tōshirō inquires.

"Oh! Yes, it has!" The blonde sang. "Ururu! Go get it please~"

"Okay!" She replies.

* * *

' _Um...special order, special order…'_ Ururu briefly muses in her mind, before she spots what she's looking for and eagerly makes her way over and scavenges through the box. _'Aha! There you are.'_

Moments later, the petite male has his order and peeks inside, he frowns. "This isn't the one I ordered."

"Sorry, it was out of stock. That's the second most popular one, and it wasn't easy to come by."

"...Fine, I'll take it."

* * *

 **Karakura High**

"Michiru Ogawa and Shelia McClain are twins! Like Hiroshi Matsumoto and Vincent Hallo! Okay? Say it!" The short haired brunette talked to the parakeet.

"Og...Oga...Oga..Ogawa.." The bird started. "Ogawa Tadanobu!"

"Oh, so close!" She happily sighed, placing a hand against her head. "Keep practicing!"

"The bird's vocabulary has crashed." Noted Mahana. "What happened, Tatsuki?"

"Hm?" The girl perked up from the work she was doing. "Beats me...it was like that when I woke up today."

"Weird…"

Orihime whom was standing next to the short curly haired brunette mused. _'The effects of…boom!''_

"Good morning!" Tōshirō greeted, offering a eerie carefree smile.

Mahana returned it, "Oh. Good morning.."

Michiru absolutely beamed, cheeks flushed; swooning. "Mister Hitsugaya! Radiant as always!"

The auburn haired female gave an annoyed frown at the sight of the boy's facade.

"But later than usual." The seductress of older man said. "Winter uniform?"

"Yeah. Family stuff, you know." He grinned, and turned to the taller girl. "Orihime, may I have a word with you?"

"Huh? Why? If want to say something, say it. **Oof?!** "

 _WHAM_

Tōshirō had knocked the other unconscious, dragging her body against the floor. "Oh my! You're not well Orihime! I'd better take you to the nurse's office!"

Three bystanders who watched the two, all thought.

' _Dude, he hit her!'_

' _Dude, he clobbered her!'_

' _Did he just…'_

* * *

"Here." He tossed her the a duck shaped candy like dispenser.

"What's this?" She asks, catching it in her hands.

"Gikongan substitute soul pills! They force the soul out of the physical body!" He answers. "We use them to evict stubborn souls from cadavers. Keep them on you!"

"Is this why you weren't home this morning?" Orihime says.

"Yes. After the other day, I realized you needed them. Listen...when you swallow a pill, a temporary soul enters your body and pushes out your own soul!" The boy informs, a finger placed in the middle of his face. "So if you encounter a hollow when I'm not around, these pills will enable you to go Soul Reaper on it!"

"Gikongan, eh?"

"Just push the duck's head and out pops a pill."

"It says _"Soul Candy."_ …."

"I know...Gikongan sounded too clinical, so the benevolent society of women soul reapers chose a cuter name. That was 3 years ago…"

"Why a duck?"

"Don't worry about it. They're in demand, so you take what you can get! I tried to get you that adorable penguin Claudia!"

"You...wanted the penguin. "

"What? Don't look at me like that?!" He snarls, blushing as he slams his palms against the railway of the corridor. "So I like penguins!"

He's now shoving his foot down Orihime's head as she tries to speak. "I'm not sure I get how this is suppose to work."

"Take one! Then you'll understand!"

The girl does so, squishing the top of the duck's head as it lets out a soft quack and swallows the pill. Almost immediately, her soul separates from her body as it slumps over the railing.

"Whoa! It worked!"

"Surprised? Ha!" He scoffs, and points at her body. "Now instead of lying around Like a dead pig, your body will be animated by a proxy soul. No one'll ever know you're gone!"

"Eh?"

Her body slowly rising, and turns around. Saluting, "Greetings! My name is Orihime Inoue! _"Early to bed, early to rise."_ that's my motto!"

"Wow! Just like me!" The substitute soul reaper gapes, eyes twinkling.

"She has the ideal personality designed by 108 of our best scientists! Impressive no?"

"Yeah it is!"

"Huh? An order! Perfect timing! She'll take your place while we go fight the hollow!"

"Alright! Let's go!" As Tōshirō drags her a way, she turns to the other. "Get to class now please! I don't want to be tardy!"

"Don't worry Mistress!" She waved, watching the duo leave. Her smile morphed into a cheeky smirk. "Take your time."

* * *

The blonde man eyes stare at the box that has defective soul scribbled across in bold letters and leans over. "What? Uh-oh."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter XIV:_

 _School Daze!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Here! Take a good look! What does it say?! Read it!"

"..." Ururu stares. "Defective soul?"

"What's that? Some hong kong action star? It's defective, de- **fec** -tive!" Jinta barks, a foot and hand on top of a box. "You sold him a busted soul!"

Furiously, the boy pulls on her bangs, "Geez, you cockroach!"

"Ow, ow!"

"Stop fighting, you two! It's my fault, I should have disposed of it." The hat wearing man says, trying to dispel the kids little scuffle.

"Hmm...the soul society won't be happy if they find out. Bad for business, too." Tessai says, hand cupping his chin as he turns to his boss, arms now crossed. "What shall we do?"

"We have no choice. We've got to find it and neutralize it before it causes any trouble." He replies seriously, "Who knows what if will do...at large in a human body."

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at Karakura High…**

The artificial soul stretches out her limbs; legs, arms, you name it. Curiously, she just stares in silence. "..."

Swiftly, she delivers a kick to the nearby wall as it bends and creeks; ultimate splitting into two.

"Sweet...it feels great…" A satisfied smile on her face. "To tonally be in a living body, I'm free at least!"

"Especially as beautifully developed as hers~" She purrs as she gropes her chest, happy at how soft and big they are. After a minute or two, she stops her actions and hums. "Those bureaucrat pigs kept me imprisoned all this time!"

" **You!** " A voice screeched from not too far away. "What in the wide world of sports are you doing?!"

The man scruffy old man blinks, a flicker of recognition flashed before his beady eyes. "Hey...I know you. You're Inoue from 1-3! Not many humans with hair **that** color thank the gods. What did you just do?! Did you break that fence?"

The soul inhabiting Orihime's body began to take small steps, getting closer and closer to the old man. "Hey...What're you...are you threatening me?! As if a measly girl like you scares me! Y-You're headed for trouble, Missy! Now hold on, girl!"

His voice now shook, body trembling. Scared by a mere freshman female! "Stop! Let's settle down and talk it over! Okay? Hey! Wait!"

He shoved his wooden kendo stick in attempt to stop her, only for the girl to avoid it completely by jumping over his head. "No! What the—S-She jumped...from here...to there?!"

"So? What's the big deal?" A cocky smirk tickled her lips. The other fell to the floor in pure shock. "Haha! Crap your pants you senile old man?!"

The girl cackles as she runs off, and proceeds to jump into the air to make her escape.

"Wha—What the...was that..?"

* * *

"Finally, it's lunch time!" Ichigo lets out a relieved sigh.

"Here we go. It's only lunch, Ichigo. I don't understand why you get so worked up." His ever so silent giant best friend, Chad chided.

"Only lunch, Chad?! Lunch is the only damn reason why I even bother coming."

Chad sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Let's go sit down."

Ichigo sits down in his seat, taking out his bento his father packed for him and turned to his friend. "I have plain white rice with umeboshi for today. Alongside with small little sausages and other goodies."

"Unfortunately, mine's standard issue slop."

Keigo and Uryû stared at their friend, who seemed to frankly eat as much as he wanted and not gain any weight.

"How can Ichigo eat like that and not get fat? I'm seriously envious." Keigo pouts.

"Because it all probably goes to his junk in the trunk." The bespectacled genius replies as he reads his books; saying something vulgar was so unlike of the boy.

"Ichigo! Can I eat with you? " Karasu pops up, holding up his own bento.

"Whatever." He replies.

"How cute! You've got food all over your face and you don't even care. That's the power of cuteness! How can I help loving you?!" The boy happily squeal; how unmanly. And proceeds to cup the other's chin. "I'm **hungry** …for more than food. "

Ichigo elbows the other, making smaller male stumble as Chad rolls his eyes. "Fuck off. It's broad daylight dumbass."

"If you want more than just food, why don't you go to the boy's locker room. Don't bother Ichigo with your frivolous pursuits." The gentle giant interjected.

"Oh shut up. Stay out of this." The blue haired male snaps at Chad. "You've got a pretty face but you're too much muscles. "

"...Ok."

"Hmm, what a waste. If you were a little bit more boyish, I'd take you on a _"field trip"_ of amour, awaking you to the pleasures of—"

The other briefly shivers and replies. "No thanks."

As the delinquent was enjoy his food and the show, something tingled in his senses and stood up almost immediately.

"Huh? What is it?" Karasu asked as he noticed the boy

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Chad too asked.

He makes no effort to respond and goes over to the classroom window, leg resting on top of the wooden sill. Startled, his best friend goes over to his friend.

"I smell Orihime!"

"Smell? What are you, a bloodhound?! This is the third floor! Even if you could smell her, Orihime couldn't come through..." Chad started, placing a hand on his shoulder, before trailed off and Orihime's figure came into view as she seemed to have climbed through. "This window.."

"Is this 1-3's classroom?" She asks, smiling carelessly as Chad and Ichigo stare.

"How? How'd you do that?" The sun kissed skin male was the first to speak, baffled.

"How?" The girl giggled. "You saw me. I jumped. No big deal...for me."

This only confused the pacifist teen as he frowned.

"Am I cool or am I cool?"

Several chatter broke amongst the classroom and she soaked in the praise.

"What the…"

"She jumped up to a third story window?"

"She must've climbed over from the next classroom."

"From the ground?!"

"Did you see her?!"

"No, I didn't actually see her."

Orihime hummed to herself, lightly. blushing. _'They're in awe of me. I'm a goddess and they all know it.'_

Pools of grey scanned the males of the classroom, a smile on her face. _'Wow, the boys in this class are total hotties. Not one dog among 'em!'_

She whipped her head from right to left. _'I was locked away for so long. I'm starving for male attention. I need a boy, any boy.'_

"O...Orihime!" A voice called out.

Curiously, she peered over her shoulder and caught sight of a boy with the most peculiar shade of hair; styled in spikes. Slowly, she did a once over and her gaze lingered on his torso—she could tell he was ripped. Her eyes twinkled as her face became flushed.

' _Heaven! I'm in heaven! '_

She shot into the sky, and her classmates could only watch in awe.

"She...flew?!"

The artificial soul landed on the table near the boy, she clasped his hand in hers. "Hello handsome, might I ask...your name~?"

She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and everyone in the room lost it; specifically the boys.

"Orihime! You've lost your mind! That's not funny!" Chad pulled the girl back, and she peeked up at him. "Hey...you're pretty cute up close."

"Huh?" The boy gaped, tan cheeks tinged pink just slightly.

* * *

"Hey wait! There's no hurry!" Tōshirō called out after the substitute soul reaper.

"Yes there is, I don't know why but I feel like something's seriously off." She replies as the pair ran.

"I'm sure everything's fine! That hollow was easy, too."

"We'll see! I've got a...bad feeling!"

Bits of broken glass fell from the sky and Orihime looked up, startled out of her mind. "That's my classroom!"

The duo stood, watching for a brief moment.

"On second thought...we should hurry!"

"I told you!"

* * *

A pair of hands lifted a desk. "Die!"

Karasu yelled, throwing it towards—fake—Orihime.

"Whoa! Watch out!" The girl squealed in terror. "What? It was just a little peck! This isn't kindergarten!"

"Shut your trap!"

"Agh...Chad do something!" Keigo cried as he clutched onto him.

"Me? I don't think I can do anything. Especially when Karasu's pissed off."

"Freeze!" Tōshirō exclaims as he slides the door open.

The female eyes shrink in shock and makes a run for it. Booking it for the window.

"Cut her off, Orihime!"

"There you are!" The busty beauty says as she comes in through the window. "Now...you're caught…"

The other manages to avoid Orihime, just barely and makes her escape by jumping down. Grey hues widen as she shouts. "What the?! Wait! Stop! It's too high! That's **my** body you're hurting!

She lands on the ground effortlessly, sprinting off on the opposite direction. And the substitute soul reaper could only gape. "Goodness!...Huh? She can run? What is she…"

The turquoise hued male comes to her side, and watches as the other run off at unbelievable speed. "Could she be...she has to be...she's a...kaizō konpaku!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Now we're getting somewhere! Heh heh. For those who don't know, Queen Poison is Masaki's hollow alias! Please vote on my poll! I want to know if you guys wants also me to also do the Bleach movies in my little AU adaptation! Thank you and good day! R and R!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Speech.

 _Thoughts and others._

 **Hollow speech/Speech empahasis**

* * *

 _XV:_

 _Jumpin' Jack, Jolted_

* * *

"Orihime didn't show. Did she go out to eat?" A voice noted out loud as they descended down the stairs.

"Huh? Why would she do that?" Another pipped in.

"Aha! I know! She's alone with Tōshirō!" Michiru came to a conclusion, eyes wide.

"That's not what I was suggesting. Anyway, don't you have a thing for Ichigo?" Mahana said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah. He's a god. Good looking and dangerous, he's the reason why I came to like the whole bad boys vibe."

"So your heart belongs to whoever's around...if he's cute."

"..." The short haired brunette kept quiet and her hands shot out, and grabbing ahold of the other's unbuttoned shirt. **"That's slander!** **I'm a respectable young lady! And you sure seem to like the hotties yourself?! It's natural!"**

"Okay! Okay! Perfectly natural!" The short curly haired busty female conceded to the other's incessant protestations.

"They way you always pick the cream of the crop is the real scandal! It's greedy! It's just because you're rich and popular! Elitist!"

Mahana raised her arms above her head, almost as if she was protecting herself from the loud mouth female. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm popular!"

The girl went over to Tatsuki who silently watched the whole escapade, and clutched onto her shirt " _crying"_

"Tatsuki! Boo hoo!" She sobbed dramatically, "She's picking on me 'cause I'm popular!"

"Quit your blubbering! **I'm** the victim here!" Michiru hissed, opening the door and upon entering, noticed all the desks and chairs piled up against one another, almost as if forming a barricade. "Whoa! Did a hurricane come through?"

Instantly, she felt the negative, scary vibes and turned to the source. There amongst the wreckage, stood a very angry Karasu. Slowly, he turned, his eyes overshadowed by his bangs.

' _Aaah! A devil! A devil in the wreckage!'_ Both girls simultaneously screamed in their heads as they cowered in fear; not wanting to deal with this _thing_.

Another person announced his presence in the classroom.

"H-Hey! What's all this commotion? What happened here?!" Taking note of how trashed the room was, he gaped and turned to the source."Mister Ōtani! Did you do this?! You owe me an expla—"

" **What exactly…do I owe you?** " Said boy responded, tugging at the collar and shifted his attention to the newcomer. The deadly aura seemingly to be oozing out of him.

"Ack—!" Terrified, he shouted same thought process of the other two in his mind . _'A devil! A devil in the wreckage!'_

He whipped head—avoiding to even look a very furious male—looking at Keigo. "What happened—Asano?!"

"Uh, a stranger came through that window and Karasu tried to…" The teen started.

"A stranger came through the window? Nonsense! This is the third floor! If you're lying to protect Ōtani—" The man started, as he pointed at the brunette.

"He's not lying." Uryū spoke, coming to the boy's defense. "I saw it too."

"Huh? All right...if you say do, Ishida. But it seems unlikely." He gave in, and went to exist the classroom, proceeding to shut the door. "In any case...get this mess cleaned up immediately! I'll alert the faculty to the intruder!"

"Thanks, Uryū!" Keigo bowed, crying tears as he embraced the silent bookworm.

"Are you okay, Karasu?" He asks, securely holding his open book.

"Yeah...thanks…" He replied, seeming to have calmed down.

"Something's going on. Orihime was acting weird."

"Yeah!" Karasu replied eagerly, having a quick recovery from his previous state. "That bitch defiled my Ichigo! That's a lot worse then misusing window!"

"That wasn't her." Ichigo interjected.

"Huh?"

"Wasn't who, Ichigo?" Chad inquired.

"That wasn't Orihime." He said with more confidence, staring at the window with a serious expression; scowl still in place but seemed more reflective. "That person...was not Orihime."

"Huh?" Ōtani stared, a bit confused.

"Ichigo...what do you mean?" His best friend replied, a bit more firmly.

"What? What?" Michiru began, clearly baffled by the bizarreness of it all as the other two girls stood behind her. "What strange development is this?"

* * *

"We lost her! I mean me!" Orihime whined, dragging her hands down her cheeks.

"You're under a moratorium." Tōshirō replied.

"If you're going to talk, make sense! We have to find me...or her, or…"

"Stop confusing me."

"You heard it! The noise from my classroom...I uh, she, in front of everybody, she k-k…"

"I think she kissed Ichigo."

"Aaaahh!" She squealed in embarrassment mixed with horror. "Don't say it! How shameful!"

Teal hues came to a close, "Tch...so she kissed him. I thought today's youth were supposed to be oversexed. A kiss is like handshake."

He opened his eyes again, looking straight at the voluptuous girl. "At least...that's what I read."

"Wrong! Trust me, kissing a classmate is a big deal! What kind of books are you reading?!" She clutched her head desperately as the panic began to settle. "How am I going to go to school tomorrow?"

' _What's the big deal? I don't understand, humans are such confusing creatures…'_ The petite ex-captain mused confusedly.

"..." Snapping out her musings, she spoke. "You...called her...a Kaizō Konpaku. Just what...is that?"

Tōshirō's face became grimly serious. "A while back...there was a soul society project called _"spearhead"_."

"Spearhead?"

"Correct." He said. "The idea was to inject special fighting spirits...into the bodies of dead humans. Some genius thought they could be used...as soldiers against the hollows."

"Seriously?"

"They developed a combat ready konpaku which could supercharge some part of the host corpse's body...that is a mod soul."

' _Oh my...this is a serious subject but his small writing makes it so hard to keep up.'_ Orihime mused.

"Obviously, our girl has enhanced the strength of your legs. They call that an **underpod** type."

"So...one of your experiments got away?"

"Er, I'm afraid so." He replied uncertainty. " _"Spearhead"_ was scrapped because some thought it was wrong to use dead bodies like that. All mod souls, including those under development, were to be destroyed. I don't know how this one survived. They're supposed to be extinct."

"Wait a minute."

Tōshirō turned to the girl. "...?"

"You mean...she was...created by the soul society...but now she's condemned just for being what they designed her to be?"

"..." A short pause. "That's basically it."

"So does that seem right to you?"

"It's not for me to judge. Mod souls were condemned…under soul society law! And don't forget... **those laws exist to protect human lives and souls**."

Orihime was left speechless as she allowed the other to continue. "Come on! Let's go! You want your body back or not?!"

' _She hijacked my body. Is she enjoying herself? She didn't ask to be created...she did nothing to deserve the death penalty. And somehow, she survived doomsday. Now she's got herself a body. And she's on the run. How does that...feel?'_

* * *

"Yay! I feel great! Those people can't believe what they're seeing! I love it!" The mod soul joyfully giggles. "I heard that we mods that special powers, but...apparently I have tons of personal magnetism too!"

"Hmm?" A girl hummed to herself as she spotted a female teen walking alongside the school's wall. "That's Orihime! Hey, Orihime—"

"What are you doing, Ayame?" A boy approached her.

"Hikaru!" Said girl sings, "I saw Orihime over there!"

"Huh?! Orihime? Where?"

"There! She jumped over the wall!" The ginger replied, pointing straight ahead.

"(Sigh) Have you got a fever? That wall's eight feet high! I know Orihime is all strength and agility, but even she couldn't—" Hikaru says, shaking his head with a smirk.

"Look! See that? I told you so!"

' _It's her!'_ The boy gaped.

"Orihi—" Ayame was cut off as a hand came to cover her mouth.

"Y-You idiot! No human can jump that high! That's not Orihime!"

"Then who is it?" The pig tailed girl pouts, her fist laying against her chin.

"I don't know but...don't mention this to anybody! Orihime may be in trouble, so let's keep quiet for now." Hikaru spoke, looking around and spotted a boy with messy black hair. _'A witness!'_

He weakly pointed, body trembling as his mess. "S-She jumped that wall!"

"Know what I saw?! I didn't see nothin'!" Hikaru went to action, grabbing the boy by his collar. " **And...you didn't see anything either, did you, Kenta?** "

Boyish screams echoed as the mod soul practically skipped away. She soon came to a halt and noticed three boys in the corner, carefully she landed on the nearby pillar; crouching.

' _What have they got there?'_ She thought herself.

"I hate P.E." One boy, who wore glasses mumbled unhappily.

"Every time I miss the ball, Tachibana goes nuts." Another one, who was a bit more on the chubby side groaned.

"Hikaru? He bugs me—" A blonde kid with freckles chimes.

"Oh man! I lost again! The bespectacled boy frowned. "Who do you think made you?"

"Haha!"

"Why don't you delete him?" The freckled male said.

"I should...for characters who won't obey their masters...should die!"

The girl only stared, eyes shrinking. She couldn't believe her ears. She just couldn't.

"Bam!"

"He totally deleted him!"

"It's okay! I'll just make a better one!"

"Hahaha!"

* * *

"All right, then...that's about it." The blonde says.

"Um...Mr. Kisuke?" Ururu called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Um...I'm sorry...it was my fault." The girl apologized, getting teary eyed. "Are you mad at me? You are, aren't you?"

Kisuke only stated before his hand outstretched and patted the girl's head, grinning. "No way! Accidents happen. Don't be afraid, Ururu. We're friends, aren't we?"

He brought her in for a quick hug. "Don't worry! I'll take care...of everything!"

"Mr...Mr. Kisuke…" She began to sob and clung to him.

"There now, it's okay."

"Mr. Kisuke...everything's ready." Tessai said as he entered.

"Good. Let's move! Operation _"Recall!"_ is a go."

"Yippeeki-yay!" Jinta proclaimed, holding a huge blaster in his grasp.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter_ _XVI:_

 _Wasted_ _but_ _Wanted_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"A jumpy high schooler?" An elderly man with a goatee replied, smoking a cigarette. "Don't know...haven't seen him."

"Hmm.." The ex-captain said with a disappointed frown.

"Tōshirō!" Orihime called out to him.

"But, uh...it might refresh my memory if you bought something…" The man said, rubbing his stubble.

"Alright, it's a deal." He accepted the offer immediately.

"Hey!" Orihime loudly gasped and grabbed ahold of the boy as the pair left the old man talking to air. "That's his favorite scam! Ask somebody else!"

A familiar beeping was heard and the boy took out his pager much to the substitute soul reaper's dismay.

"No! Not now! Please tell me that's not an order!"

"Sorry, but it is! A hollow, five minutes away!" He said, turning to the girl. "It's close!"

* * *

" **AAAAGH!** "

At the sudden commotion, the P.E. instructor as well as the rest of the class came running. Surprised chatter broke within the class.

"What happened?" A student voiced everyone's minds.

"Hey! Hashigami, Kaneda, Ino! Hiding again? What happened?!" A woman without her wavy hair tied in pigtails approached them, whistle in bed grasp.

"Th-There...was a high school girl! She f-flew down…" The bespectacled boy, whose named, Hashigami, spoke in broken sentences. "With auburn hair! She broke our game!"

"Oh please! No more lies! I bet it got broken while you were squabbling over it!" She huffed in annoyance. "Back to class people! And you three clean up this mess—now!"

"Auburn hair…" Ayame, who watched with Hikaru at her side, trailed off.

"See? Orihime wouldn't pick on kids! It's an imposter!"

* * *

The mod soul continued on her way, the boys conversation echoing in her head as she ran from roof top to roof top. She had a distressed frown on her face. "Crap...those kids...how can they be so cruel?" She brought up a fist to her mouth. "Now I'm in a bad mood."

 **"** **Wooo!"**

The girl whipped her head around, eyes widening. _'A hollow! I felt it's presence! And close by! Who's it going to attack? Those kids?'_

* * *

"This sucks!" Hashigami sighs as he holds out the dust pan. "Why won't see believe is?"

Ino chimed in, sweeping the trash onto the object. "Maybe because we lie a lot?"

Kaneda simple laughs.

"I'm so not meeting her get away with this!"

A caterpillar shaped hollow creeped up from the sidelines, watching the trio with avid interest. It could feel itself salivating at the thought of Consuming their souls. **"Heh…"**

"First of all—" The glasses wearing boy began as it threw itself towards him, only to miss as the mod soul inhabiting Orihime's body snatches them up, ultimately saving their lives.

She carelessly throws the boys onto the ground. And they recover from their initial shock.

"Whoa!"

"Hey! The high schooler…" The bespectacled brunette rasps out.

"Wha—What was that for? What did we do to you?" Kaneda complains.

"Run!" She shouts, much to the boys' confusion. "Do you want to die? Get out of here!"

"She's crazy."

"She wants wants us to run? For real?"

The hollow who had been interrupter from its meal, recovered and sent one of its legs towards the girl, stretching it out and cutting her shoulder. Blood spurted through the wound, and this was enough to send the boys running. She fell to her knees and stared at the thing, glaring.

* * *

The pair run and soon enough, their target comes into view.

"I see it! Over there!" Orihime says as she spots the hollow in the distance, however she notices someone under it. "Wait a minute...somebody's already fighting it!"

Tōshirō perked up, "What?! Could it be the mod?"

"That silly girl…" She mumbles and increases her pace.

"Wait! Orihime, Wait!"

* * *

She's panting, crimson liquid dripping down her left arm.

" **Heh heh. You interrupted my lunch. I don't know you but...you must think you're pretty...** _ **tough**_ **!"** It sneered as it stared at the injured female.

Grey hues shifted, and he eyes widen as she noticed Orihime's figure nearing and watched as she brought down her sword, cutting of one of its limbs. " **That's right!** "

" **What the...GRAAAAAAAGHH!"** It howled out in pain.

"Phew.." A soft sigh escaped her lips.

"Hey...who are you…helping me?" The mod asked, looking at her savor.

She turned, eyes softening as she approached the soul. "Are you Ok? You didn't get badly hurt did you?"

The substitute soul reaper then chided as she stabbed the hollow with the tip of her zanpakuto. "If you can't fight without getting hurt, then don't engage!"

" **Grar! Unh! Hey, that hurt!"**

"Huh? What's your deal? I had to fight it because you were late! If I hadn't held it off, those kids would be—"

" **Grrrrrgg...you...I'll eat you both!"**

Orihime and the mod both attacked at the same time, the voluptuous beauty swung her sword and it sliced through its mask while the other send a hard kick to its face as both girls exclaimed. " _ **Eat this!**_ "

As it fell back, the mod's eyes widen and rushed towards it, ignoring the girl's pleas.

"Huh?! Hey! Stop!"

She sent it flying by kicking it once more, her tip of foot made contact with its back. As it dissipated into the the air, the mod had just realized what she had done. Next thing she knew, her body was floating. "Uh-oh."

A dainty petite hand grabbed her by the shirt just on the nick of time, and went to scolding, "You—! Why would you just do what you just did?! Once split a hollow's head, he's finished! You didn't have to kick it! It's like you didn't want it to fall there or—"

The girls trailer off, spotting the little army of ants scittering about. "Ants? I don't believe it. You didn't want it to smash the ants..."

"...That's right! _So_? I...I can't kill anything!"

Orihime stared, blinking owlishly.

"I was created, then the soul society offered the destruction of all mods. The day after I was born, the date of my death was set!" She started, noticing the other wasn't speaking, "So I sweated in that pill, just waiting to die. Day after day, my brothers and sisters were killed. Then I got lucky and got shipped with the a loads of goods by mistake. Still, I always expected to be discovered and destroyed. I had a lot of time to think about things. I decided no one has the right to take a life."

She turned, a painful expression written across her face. "I exist! I should have the right to live and die freely! Like humans, or even bugs. Even a mod...should have that right. So I refuse to take a life. I won't kill...not a thing!"

Orihime watched her companion with a sad expression.

"Well, look here...we finally found you...and you're already incapacitated." A voice spoke startling them both. The blonde sighed, "What a waste. We lugged all this stuff here for nothing."

"Um…" The mod let out a shaky smile as the other lifted his cane, as on the bottom revealed a flaming skull like that of Toshiro's glove.

Piercing through his head, the pill came out and roller onto the floor and he body fell to the ground. Orihime watched aghast. "What the…"

"Okay...mission accomplished. Let's go home." Kisuke sang as he picked it up and played with the pill.

Jinta voiced his disappointment. "Aw man! I wanted to fight!"

"Hey...what're you going to do with her?!" The substitute soul reaper yelled out to the mysterious stranger.

"I have no choice." He turned to her. "I'm gonna destroy it."

"You can see me...what are you?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure how to answer that." He replied, placing an index finger on his striped hat as with his other hand, he threw the pill into the air allowing Tōshirō to snatch it up with a quick ' _swup'_

"A greedy merchant." The petite interjected.

"Mister Hitsugaya! You can't have that!" Kisuke gasped.

"Why not, Kisuke?" He replied, turquoise hues narrowing. "Is it your policy to confiscate goods your customers have paid for?"

"I'll give you a refund."

"That's okay. I'm satisfied with my purchase. And you guys are operating outside the law, anyway." A smile tugged at his lips. "It's not your job to recall her."

The man's face became serious. "This is serious. I won't take the fall for you."

"That's fine." Tōshirō replies. "Trouble is where I live."

He walks over to Orihime and deposits the pink pill in her hand hand. "Here, let's go."

"Um...Okay…" She answers. "Uh...thanks...for saving her."

"Don't thank me. I've been thanked." He replied as he stuffs his hands in the pockets of the uniform pants, his back facing her.

Leaving a very puzzled Orihime holding onto the pill. "Huh?"

As it laid on her palm, it emitted a low glow—almost as if it were blushing. "..."

* * *

 **Later that day at the Inoue-Arisawa Household**.

The pair watched the television as the announced spoke.

" _Today, reports of a flying girl near karakura town…"_

"So...what should we do about this?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Next time! We find out her name! And we're getting to that arc too! Guys I'm excited!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Speech

 _Thoughts and others_.

* * *

 _If I were rain,_

 _That joins sky and earth that otherwise never touch,_

 _Could I join two hearts as_ _well?_

* * *

 _The sky cried, it's tears descending onto the earth and landing with soft plop. As a little girl kneeling next to the lifeless body of her older brother._

 _That's the reason…I decided...I...would protect those close to me until I died. That's...the real reason._

* * *

 _Chapter XVII:_

 _6/10_

* * *

"Hey! Wake up, Orihime!" A unrecognizable voice shouted within the confinement of her room. "It's morning! You're going to be late!"

Eyes slowly fluttered open, her vision a bit blurry and she was unable to familiarize who was standing on top of her. Soon, her eyesight stabilized and focused on a cut lamb plushie towering over. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and mumbled sleepily.

"You gotta act like a stuffed animal Anzu!"

 _After the incident with the mod, we needed to find a body for her, so we looked around...but even if we put her into a living thing, the original soil would be forced out, like mine was._

 _But fresh corpses are harder to find than you'd think. As a last resort, we tried putting her in a cast off plush toy we found on the street. The results were mixed. It doesn't need a to be in an organic body._

 _By the way, we decided to call her Anzu because it rolled off the tongue nicely and it was a cute name overall._

Anzu huffed, crossing her arms as the plush jumped off Orihime's bed and went over to await Toshiro. She faced the closet door, a blush tainting her cheeks.

As said male stepped out a disgruntled expression on his face, "Are you trying to wake the neighbors? Can't a **soul reaper** get dressed in peace?!"

The boy towered over Anzu, and in his haste forgot to button the bottom half of his shirt, giving the perverted plush a good view of his torso. Orihime, being the nice person she is, pointed out the fact as her index motioned over to the ground. Confused, he said. "Huh?"

And then proceeded to look down.

"You're okay... **stand right there**!"

Annoyed, he stomped all over here and vein throbbing against his temple.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Anzu cried out, " **Stop!** My stuffing's coming out!"

"They sure are lively…" The auburnette chuckled, watching the scene before her.

Unfortunately for her, Tatsuki's footsteps seemed to echo within the hallway and drawing closer; getting louder and louder. "Hime!"

Startled out of her skin, she ushered the pair inside her closest one more in a rush; briefly panicking as the girl spoke through the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh sure!"

"Uh…" The spiky haired champ twisted the golden knob and pried open the door and she stared at Orihime, whose sitting on the floor with her hand against the edge of the closet door. "Orihime…like, what're you doing?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing suspicious! You're early! Do you need something Tatsuki?"

Said female frowned as she placed her hands on her hips, already dressed for school. "It's not **that** early. Mahana is waiting for us!"

"Mahana?" She responded, "What time is it?"

Checking the time, she let out a startled shout.

"Yeah, so hurry and get ready." Tatsuki began, chiding the girl. "Go and apologize to her from my bedroom window, we're making her wait."

As Orihime slipped out of her clothes, and slipped into her uniform. Stumbling over to Tatsuki's room, which used to belong to her brother, she slid the window open, buttoning up the upper half of her shirt. "Mahana! Sorry! I just woke up! Come in for a minute, okay?"

The curly haired girl grinned. "Sure."

 _The memories of the last incident, all the trouble Anzu caused…were erased from the guys in school at least. Tōshirō says that Mr. Hat and Clogs told me his name, but I managed to forget it—somehow. He said he'd get in big trouble if it became known that he let Anzu go._ _Anyway, I'm glad I can't remember it. He'll just have to go on being Mr. Hat and clogs, hehe._

"Bye Orihime, see you at school!" The petite male said as he pulled on his shoe and headed for her window.

"Yeah." She replied subconsciously, pouting glancing at her wristwatch, "Why didn't Tatsuki wake me up earlier? She's the one usually getting up early and…."

Silence followed and Tōshirō face became worried, "What? Why the look?"

"Nothing." Orihime mumbled back as she gazed out the window. "Wow...it's tomorrow…"

"Orihime?"

* * *

 **Karakura High**

"Chad!" Keigo called out.

Chad, who had been conversing with Ichigo, turned to the sound of his voice. "What?"

"Chad, you're in art, right?"

"Yeah."

"Did you do the "My Future" assignment?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Can I see it? Mine's not very good."

Chad nodded, and proceeded to scavenge through his bag, and grabbed the price of paper that held his art and handed it over to the ever talkative brunette. It revealed a much more adult Chad, wearing a doctor's coat and holding a black cat, surrounded by all kinds of animals.

"Wow! That's great!"

"I'm going to be a veterinarian."

"Mine's so bad I don't even want to show you…" Keigo remarked as he continued to appreciate the art piece. "You draw so well.. Wouldn't you rather be an artist?"

He turned to the carrot top, a bit curious. "What about you Ichigo? What did you draw?"

"Glad ya asked." He haughtily smirks as his arm is already inside his schoolbag. "I'm proud if it."

"Hmm, I wonder what he…"

 _Wham_

Ichigo laid out his drawing for the two boys to see, smiling pridefully. In the blank piece of paper, it depicted him messily standing on top of several bloodied bodies, arms crossed and laughing to the world to see. "I'm gonna become the head honcho of all the Yakuza."

"No, Ichigo! That's not the assignment!" Keigo screeched, blown away by his friend's standards.

"You'll get detention for that! Maybe jail time!" Chad scolded, frowning.

This puzzled the boy but snapped out of his confusion when he noticed an all too familiar redhead. "Huh?"

A smile instantly lit up his usual scowling countenance. "Orihime!"

Diverting her attention to whoever called out her name, she plastered a bit too cheerful smile; somewhat strained; _fake_. "Hi! How's it going Ichigo?"

This made him halt, hand lowering itself as he had a worried scowl on his face. Keigo oblivious to the forced smile, grinned himself.

"What's…the matter with Orihime?"

The brunette looked absolutely dumbfounded. "Huh? What do you mean? She's usually like this."

"Keigo…" Chad spoke up, as he stood up from his desk. "...What's the date today?"

"Uh June 9th. Why?" Keigo answered as he glanced at his watch.

"Ichigo...you're very perspective. It took me three years to pick up on that."

"Chad?" Came Ichigo's voice.

"If you have any urgent business with her, take care of it today. Orihime...won't be at school tomorrow."

Tōshirō, who was reviewing his literature book, eavesdropped and looks at the boys curiously.

* * *

 **Inoue-Arisawa household**

"Ok, so let's review and have a meeting for what we plan to do tomorrow." Tatsuki spoke in their dining room as she took a seat.

Orihime kept her smile. "Can I do lunch this time around."

Her best friend looked skeptical but gave a hesitant nod. "I'll load the packs then. Alright then, we better get some rest."

Minutes later, Orihime had just emerged from the shower, a soft cotton magenta towel draped over her head. Briefly forgetting Tōshirō's presence.

"That looked like fun."

"What?"

"You know...the meeting." He said and began to stretch himself. "So...you're skipping school tomorrow and going on a picnic or something, right?"

"Look, Tōshirō…" She replied, her back facing him. "About my Soul Reaper duties...could I maybe take...tomorrow off?"

This startled the stoic ex-captain. " **Take a day OFF? Of course not! Are you insane? You've been acting strange all day**."

"It's the anniversary...of the day my brother died."

This stunned him silence.

"Actually no...no the day he died...the day he was **killed**." The voluptuous beauty turned to other, a serious expression scribbled across her usually soft features; the tension practically movements evident.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter XVIII_

 _6/10 op. The Princess doesn't genuinely smile much anymore_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _When was it….that she stopped genuinely smiling?_

* * *

"I met her when we were four...at daycare we used to go to. She had the brightest hair...and the biggest smile. And the most handsomest brother—she always held his hand." Chad began, sitting on his bed with Ichigo to his side. "She kept herself and always smiled. A shy girl she was. She was a bit of a crybaby though, whenever she dropped her food, or even measly tripping, she'd start bawling her eyes out."

"Yeah, she was the sensitive of us all." Cue a smile on the gentle giant's features. "A real case she was. But...as soon as she saw her brother when he came to pick her up…she'd get this huge grin on her face. I didn't quite understand that girl, I mean who cries over insignificant things? I'd see that grin...and think...what a baby...clinging to her brother."

Ichigo listened intently, watching his best friend seriously. "But...she seemed so happy. Her smile was sweet. That's how she was...in the beginning."

* * *

Tatsuki and Orihime made their way up a steep hill. The brunette carrying the packs engaging in casual conversation with the girl next to her, who held the the woven basket in her grasp. The karate champ brought her forearm and wiped the sweat from her brow and looked up at the sun.

"Geez...phew. It's June, but it's already scorching. This day…" Orihime laughed a bit; strained. "Another June 10th...but so different from that one."

There in the distance, stood Tōshirō however you could hardly make out his features and Tatsuki note, raising a brow. "Hey….another visitor. How stranger, is he here to see Sora too? Oh he's turning this way."

Tōshirō waved at the pair and the busty female felt her jaw drop. _'What in the name of all that's magical is he doing here?'_

"Huh? Is that the new guy? Hey Orihime," Tatsuki turned to her the girl. "I think your friend is here for you."

"What? Of course not! I'll go set him straight." She shoved the basket into the champ's hands and sprinted off.

"Set him straight?" The spiky haired teen inquirer curiously before her brain flickered at the recognition. "So she's getting to they age. Heh heh, maybe I should give her some space."

* * *

"What are you doing here!?"

"Relax! You'll need my help if a hollow shows up." Tōshirō deadpans, arms crossed as the light blue backpack snug on his back.

The girl sighs, dragging a hand down her face. "But you did not have to...couldn't you have been a little sneaker?!"

"Apologies. It hadn't occurred to me at the moment."

"...Hey...are you mad?"

"No. I'm curious. He was _killed._ " He began. "Right? You said...your brother was—"

"No, I didn't."

"Who killed him?"

"I didn't say that. Just drop it _please_."

"You told me you saw spirits from a young age. So answer one question for me. Could your brother have been killed by...a hollow?" The petite male started. "It is possible! If you had enough spiritual energy to be able to see ghosts as a child...a hollow that came after you...might have accidentally…"

" **No way**!" Orihime shouted.

This startled the boy.

"You don't know. Why's everything have to be about hollows with you?" She sighs. "That's ridiculous. To blame it on a...that's not what happened! There was no hollow! Okay? So just leave it alone!"

She spotted an all too familiarboy from the top of the hill—the same wavy hair, sharp but round eyes—staring down at her, she unconsciously took a few steps back; the memory washing over her skin like a cold bucket of water. "No...no way! What's _**he**_ doing here?"

"Who Orihi—" Toshiro began, but never got to finish his sentence because the next thing he knew, the girl spun on her heel and ran in the opposite direction. " **Orihime!?** "

He whirled around, and found nothing. _'There's no one there...did he run away? Or…'_

Taking after her, he called out to the girl. " **Orihime!** "

* * *

"Her brother died...when she was eight." Chat explained, running a hand through his hair. "I was only nine myself...I don't understand. Anyway, she was eight but...still clung to her brother like a baby chimp. Then he died. She didn't show up at school for a while. So I went looking for her. I found her by the park where her brother died...walking around with her little backpack and hat, from morning to night. I couldn't stand to a see...Orihime like that."

* * *

Tōshirō was panting, as he managed to successfully snag her back, he reprimanded her foolish actions. " **Wh...Why'd you run! That—** "

"It wasn't…a hollow that killed my brother...it was me."

He stared, stunned into silence as the ghost boy watched the pair from a distance, however the density of trees hid away his presence.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Oooh we're finally at this arc! OwO_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, ANYTHING.

 **Hollow speech**

 _Thoughts/others_

Speech

 _Chapter XIX_

 _6/10 op 3:_

 _Memories in the rain_

* * *

' _It's been a long time Sora. How are you? Well, you're dead, so not great, I guess.'_ A bitter laugh. _'Me and Orihime are fine. So there's not need to worry. Hime, she's getting there. She's yet to smile genuinely, like she used to._

 _The smiles so far have been fake, pretty good ones if you ask me. No one in our class sees that. How she's just hiding pain behind that cheerful facade.'_

Brown orbs shifted over to the busty girl, eyeing her side profile as she prayed silently. Unaware of a pair of turquoise hues watched over them. The image of a kneeling aburnette flashed in his mind, voice soft yet sorrowful.

 _It was me._

"She killed her brother?"

A short pause ensued as he closed his eyes for a brief second.

"Orihime couldn't have intentionally hurt her brother. It was probably a random homicide or...accident."

 _It is possible!_

The short stature male stared ahead, a serious expression on his face.

 _A hollow that came after you...might have accidentally…_

A small hand came to cover his mouth, frowning.

"I'm such...an idiot."

The sound of zipper was heard, and a stuffed limb poked through. "Tō-sh-ir-ō~"

"What, Anzu? I didn't give you permission to come out." Said male spoke.

"C'mon Tōshirō. It's hot and stuffy in here. Have pity on me!"

"You breathe?"

"C'mon, let's go home. Orihime wants to be left alone today, anyway." The lamb plushie whined, resting a stuffed hoof against her cheek.

"I told you...I have to stay close to her in case a hollow shows up. It's my duty."

"I knew it. Damn it all, it's always hollows with you!" Anzu sighs, flopping over onto her back. "You know what they say about all work and no play. There's nothing here! Let's go!"

The plushie curiously peered up at the teen.

"Something wrong?"

"No...I think you may be right." Came his gentle answer.

* * *

Orihime was standing before the grave of Sora, Tatsuki long since left as she stared at the tombstone; eyes lacking their usual spark of life.

" _Is it true? Orihime? Can you really see ghosts?" A small Chad asked his female friend._

" _Of course not, hehe." Said girl replied playfully._

" _That's what I thought. Those guys were full of shit." The boy continued, leaning against the yellow railing. "Mikami was saying...that you talk to...things nobody else can see. She said they were ghosts."_

" _Haha…"_

 _._

 _._

 _'You_ _know...I've seen ghosts for as long as I can remember. I see them so clearly that...I couldn't tell the difference between the living and the dead when I was little. So I'm used to questions like that. Usually, if I laugh it off, they drop it. It didn't seem like a big problem. That's what I thought...until...that_ _ **day**_ _.'_

* * *

 _7 years ago_

 _A wave of water splashed the girl as car zoomed by, soaking most of her face and—luckily— her midnight blue raincoat, which caused to instinctively cover her youthful countenance._

" _Ack!"_

" _Oh dear...that mean old truck! Are you ok Orihime?" A familiar voice filled with warmth asked. "I'm sorry, hime. Let's switch sides. Let big brother walk next to the road."_

" _N-No! I'm o-ok! My raincoat keeps m-me dry."_

 _Orihime: 8 years old._

 _June 10, raining._

" _It's my turn to protect you!"_

" _Oh? What a brave girl." Her brother smiled as he wiped away the wetness, effectively cleaning her up in the process. "But wait! Roadside duty isn't for someone who cries all the time."_

 _Tease._

 _Her reply came out muffled as the handkerchief went through the center of her flushed features. Her brother spoke. "What did you say?"_

" _I didn't cry the other day!" Orihime huffed._

 _Sora pulled back, smiling._

" _There! You're all clean!" A firm roguish hand went to ruffle her shoulder length hair. "C'mon...let's go!"_

 _._

 _._

 _'I loved my brother_ _._

 _I never saw him cry or get mad. Not even once._

 _Moods have a big effect on kids.'_

 _._

 _._

" _Sora...Hold my hand?" She asked, bunching up a fist as it rested against her coat._

 _._

 _._

 _'I think he knew that.'_

 _._

 _._

" _Okay!" Said male offered his hand._

 _._

 _._

 _'Whatever happened to me, if I was with him, I was okay.'_

 _._

 _._

 _A gleefully smiling Orihime held onto her brother as she sang._

 _._

 _._

 _'And not just me. Tatsuki too...She loved him as much as I did. He was the center of our small universe.'_

 _._

 _._

 _'I remember thinking, I wanted to protect my brother...who always protected me.'_

 _._

 _._

 _As they crossed by the park, a boy stood out in the rain, no raincoat, no umbrella; perched up high in a tree branch._

 _._

 _._

 _'It was raining that day. It has rained hard the day before, too. And the day before that. The park was practically flooded—sorta.'_

 _._

 _._

 _'But this boy was standing there with no umbrella. Sitting there on a tree branch like he was contemplating something. And...back then, I couldn't tell the dead from the living.'_

 _._

 _._

" _Wait here big brother." The girl began, her hand slipping from the other's grasp._

" _What?" Sora asked, confused. His eyes widening as his sister darted off into the park. "Orihime!?"_

 _._

 _._

 _'At first, I just wanted to protect my brother. Then gradually, when I met Tatsuki, I wanted to protect her too. As I met others...I wanted to protect...more and more people.'_

 _._

 _._

" _ **NO!**_ _ **Orihime!**_ _"_

" _S-Sora…" Orihime groggily awoke, a limp bloodied body on top of her. Shakily, she sat up and managed to roll him over._

 _._

 _._

 _'I didn't see what cut him. Maybe it was a piece of glass...or a bent piece of wood hanging from the nearby trees. But...he died trying to protect me. And...the boy was gone.'_

 _._

 _._

 _She watched, dumbfounded, confused; her tiny hands hovering over Sora. Eyes brimming with newly fresh salty tears._

 _._

 _._

 _'I loved my brother._

 _And not just me. Tatsuki too...She loved him as much as I did. He was the center of our small universe._

 _I tore the heart...out of our universe._

 _Me!'_

* * *

"C'mon Ayame, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry!" Hikaru calls, hastily swiping off some sweat from his brow; the scorching heat sending invisible ripples through the air.

"I'm...I'm going as fast as I…huff…can." His companion wheezed.

The boy sighed, shaking his head as they continued to climb the steps. They were going to visit Sora, Orihime's brother out of respect for the girl. As the pair neared, in the distance, he spotted a boy in the perched on a cliff. His brows furrowed as he spoke,

"What's he doing there?"

"Huh? Where?" Ayame replied, panting, catching her breath.

' _Ayame can't see him...then he must be a ghost.'_ He mused as a pair of blue eyes strayed over to the ginger. Hikaru turned, and walked off,

"Wait here."

"Huh? Hikaru?"

Soft footsteps echoed as he approached the other, gently inquiring. "Why are you staring off the cliff like that?" He continued, "If something's troubling you...there's a priest who lives just down the hill."

 **"** **You can see me?"** A tiny voice spoke, almost whispering.

"Yes. I'm one of them." The black haired boy answered, ruffling his spiky locks. "But keep it to yourself it's embarrassing."

" **You can hear me, too…"**

"Unfortunately."

 **"** **How...lovely."** It spoke, the vague silhouette of a hollow manifested from behind. **"How...tasty you look!"**

"Uh-oh."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter XX_

 _6/10 op. 4:_

 _A Face From the Past_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Orihime returned to the meeting place, she and Tatsuki agreed to; Near the temple. Feet descended down the gravel stair case. There, not too far away, stood the karate champ, casually sitting on the small rubble walls. Lifting a hand, she was about to wave until the same eerie feeling creeped over here, chills running down her spin. Eyes wide, she whipped her head to the right.

' _This...sensation…'_

She twirled, the sole of her shoes digging into the ground and sprinted off in the opposite direction. Her eyes harden as she ran. Tatsuki would have to wait.

* * *

"Hikaru! What's wrong? Let's go!" Ayame worriedly called out to her friend.

"D-Don't fine over here!" He warned.

The grade schooler kept his ground, pools of blue glazed with fear. "What are you...and what's that… _thing_ behind you!?"

 **"** **Oh? You can see that, too?"** It grinned maliciously. **"You're** _**really**_ **gifted!"**

* * *

Turquoise orbs widen, feeling that all too familiar sensation crawling on his back. He whirled his head, body twisting towards the direction where he sensed it. Anzu peered up at the male.

"What!? Hey!? What is it Tōshirō?" She asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

' _A hollow!? But...there wasn't been an order.'_ He mused anxiously.

 **\- BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP -**

Speak of the devil, the boy reached inside the pocket of his shirt. Eyes narrowing as he skimmed through the order, hand clutching the device and took off. " **NO!** **IT CAME LATE**!"

"Wha…" Anzu began and felt herself been pulled by the air.

.

.

' _Who is it!? Who's being attacked!?'_ Orihime mused, _'Shoot...I hope it isn't anbody serious…'_

Turquoise met grey, and in sync, they shifted their trajectory and ran straight, side by side.

"Hi!" The subsitute soul reaper greeted, glancing over to Tōshirō.

"Oh?" He replied.

"If you're here, we must be going in the right direction."

"Obviously, I'm a professional."

"..." Grey hues were casted downward, expression faltering. "Aren't you going to ask me something?"

Silence.

"Would you answer me if I did?"

Eyes shifted over to her companion. "..."

" **It's your business.** It's a deep...jagged wound." He began, licking his lips as they treched foward. "I don't know how to ask about it...without dredging up your pain...and rubbing salt in that wound. I don't know what to say. So I'll wait. When you feel like talking...when you want to tell me…"

A understanding yet soft smile followed.

" **I'll listen.** "

He turned away. "I'll just wait...until then."

"Thank you."

" **Aaaah! I can't take it anymore!** " Anzu's shrill voice filled the area.

"It's not fair! Ugh! I'm dying in there...while you two are out here making sweet memories!"

" **A...Anzu! You came, too!?** " The busty high school girl stared, eyes comically wide.

"Of course, I'm Tōshirō's star pupil! I'm **much** closer to him than you are~"

"Since when are you his pupil?"

"You have to ask!?" She huffed, blush streaks scattered across her cheeks. "Since the day he saved me. I dedicated my heart and soul to him then!"

Anzu turned to the petite male. "Right, Toshiro~?"

"It's news to me." Came his monotonous reply.

"Tōshirō! C'mon!"

Orihime spoke, "Hey, there's Ichigo."

" **Ichigo!? For real!? Hey! Mister** Kurosaki!"The stuffed lamb plushie eagerly waved.

"Sike." The girl said, sticking out her tongue, "Heart and soul, huh? Sure…hehe."

" **That's messed up!"**

"Be quiet, you two!" Tōshirō barked.

A frown followed, gracing the usual gentle features. "It's close!"

* * *

 **WHAM!**

Hikaru was sent flying, landing on the ground and scraping himself; temple bleeding. Ayame rushed to his side. "H-Hikaru!"

"Unh...no! Ayame…stay back... **aagh!** "

 _TOMP_.

The hollow's claw kept the boy at bay, causing an ear splitting scream escape his lips. " **Aaaaah!** "

" **Hikaru! HIKARU!** " The ginger cried out, voice wavering as she went to his side, hands going to grab him, only to meet something solid. "Wh-What's **this?** Something's...on top of you. What...is it? No! Get off my friend!"

It watched, eye sockets twinkling gleefully as am appandage slipped through and wrapped itself around Ayame's neck. " **Agh!** "

" **Ayame!** "

Said girl clawed at the sudden bothersome thing, trying to breathe. "Ack ack…

 **"** **This girl...is too noisy!"** It growled. **"Your spiritual powers are too weak to stop me! It's the black haired boy I want to eat!"**

Ayame was gasping, hands shakily continued to claw away. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

 **"** **You won't make a very good appetizer…little pest. BUT I'LL EAT YOU FIRST!"**

It opened it's jaws as Hikari helpless watched, blue hues shrinking in fear.

 _SWASH_.

A sword cleanly cut through him, causing the trio to look at the newcomer. Orihime's furious expression came into view; frowning deeply, teeth bared—she's _mad_. As she caught Ayame, she shifted so her zanpakuto then cut through its arm, releasing the boy trapped within its grasp. Landing a couple feet ahead, her side profile visble as grey hues were glued to the monster.

 **"** **SOUL REAPER!"**

"What is this? **You! That was you by the park that day! Seven years ago! What're you doing here? Why….are you with a hollow?!** " Orihime gaped, disbelievingly. There's no possible way that—no.

 **"** **Seven years? That's a long time. I don't remember…But...you've seen me before."**

" **Yes!** " Came a desperate pained reply, eyes full of fury. " **Who are you!? Are you the slave of that hollow!? Is it controlling you!? Start talking! Now!** "

 **"** **Neither girlie."**

"...! What the!"

* * *

 _A/N: There have been a lot if questions regarding to how everyone's power will work so, I'll answer._

 _OK, so since Tatsuki is playing the role of Chad, her powers will be similar in a sense, but it'll also be a bit different. As we know, Chad's power have to do with his strength, though however, Tatsuki will be somewhat the same, her powers will be the result of her overall strength and agility. Since you know, she's the karate champ and all that. Her powers will practically be an upgrade, to enhance her speed, strength and all that._

 _Now, with Ichigo, he'll have Orihime's powers. You know, the Shun Shun Rikka but different. He'll have the ability to reject. Kinda decided this because I've always wanted to see how her powers would've been utilized by someone isn't afraid to kill a person or two. You know how Tsubaki's power all depends on Orihime's will to fight? Well, with Ichigo he'll accel at it all, defense, healing, attack. You know, be hella OP with Orihime's powers._

 _With Orihime, her overall abilities and zanpakuto will be entirely different. We'll just have to wait and see_.


End file.
